Romp among the Roses
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: Hermione and Lucius find a way to enjoy a rather dull dinner party.
1. Chapter 1

**Romp among the Roses.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) **_

**This was written especially for my utterly wonderful Beta ScarletQuill, because without her guidance and regular beatings with her grammar stick my stories would be a damn sight poorer.**

"Why did I agree to come to this tedious event again?"Mused Hermione politely clapping as the evenings guest speaker finally finished his speech on the importance of giving to worthy causes. She'd only agreed because Harry had blackmailed her with a limited edition of Potions Moste Potente that he'd found hidden in the library of Grimmauld place.

Hermione stifled a yawn as she listened to Angus Davidson go on about how important his work was at the ministry, the way he went on you'd think he was the minister of magic his self instead of a jumped up little desk jockey for the misuse of magical artefacts office. She looked over at Harry who flashed her wink and mouthed the word sorry at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

She smirked if he really knew what was going on in her head he wouldn't be smiling, as she was currently sticking him and Draco through imaginary torture devices, "Ha!" she thought as she stretched Harry even further on the solid wooden rack she'd built in her mind.

A loud ear piercing burst of shrill laughter from across the table interrupted her mental torturing of Harry she looked over to see Annabelle Parkinson slap Lucius on his arm.

"Oh you naughty man." she giggled like a third year Hufflepuff, fluttering her fake eyelashes at the long haired blond man who gave her a polite smile.

Hermione watched the sickening performance across from her and felt sorry for Lucius for having been landed with atrocious dinner partner as well. Looking for a way to amuse herself, she had a naughty thought and hid a sly smile behind her napkin as she pretended to dab her mouth, she slipped a stocking clad foot out of her shoe and slowly she crept her toes over the plush carpet until she found her goal of a large soft leather shoe, bringing her toes gently upwards brushing them against his calf and then further upwards along his inner thigh enjoying the firmness of the muscles under her foot till she reached her desired goal.

A look of surprise flashed briefly across Lucius' face as she massaged his crotch with her foot only raising an eyebrow in playful question when his molten gaze captured hers in full force.

"Where did you say you worked Miss Granger?" The nasally voice of Angus cutting through her mind like an annoying fly.

Hermione forced her gaze from Lucius to the slightly balding man on her left "I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts as well as being the head of Gryfindor house, obviously it's not as important as your position but I enjoy it." She replied draining the dregs of wine in the bottom of her glass to stifle the gasp that threatened burst forth as Lucius had captured her wandering foot and was now rubbing it with masterful fingers.

"Don't worry not everyone can achieve the heady heights of the ministry, besides someone has to teach the next generation" Angus said patting her hand.

"Quite." Hermione had to grit her teeth to stop herself from hexing him and from moaning loudly as little sparks of pleasure were going straight to her core just from Lucius' manipulations of her toes.

"The band has started to play, would you care to dance Miss Granger? I've been told that my footwork has to be seen to be believed." He asked standing up and holding out his hand expecting her to take it.

"Actually I think I might jus-" she started to decline the invitation when Draco butted in gracefully, a sly wolfish grin tugging at his lips.

"Hermione loves to dance, she'll be a wonderful dance partner for you Gus." Draco said with a smile as he took Hermione's hand and gave it to Angus.

"I'm going to bloody kill Draco!" She chanted in her head as Angus stood on her toes for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

When the current song had finished Angus insisted on accompanying her to get a drink from the punch bowl, Hermione took a deep breath to keep her composure and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Why Miss Granger how delightful to see you here, would you care to dance that is if your young man doesn't mind?" A silky voice said from behind her.

Angus bristled with indignation "Actually Sir, Miss Granger has agreed to dance the next with me."

Hermione thought quickly "I'm sorry Angus but Lord Malfoy IS the head of Directors for Hogwarts and I wouldn't want to upset any chance that my department has of a budget increase, I would much rather dance with you but I know that if anyone understands how important work is then it's you." She said handing him her empty punch glass.

"Well okay then..." Angus replied reluctantly "You will bring her back safe and sound won't you Lord Malfoy?"

"My dear Angus I can assure you that I shall protect Miss Granger like the treasure she is." Lucius turned to Hermione and held his elbow out for her to take "Shall we?"

Hermione gave him a grateful smile as he led her out on to the dance floor "You're my knight in shining armour Lucius, how can I ever repay you for saving both my feet and my sanity?"

"Your company is reward enough, I've been waiting all night for a chance to steal you way from your interesting dinner partner." Lucius said as he guided her smoothly round the dance floor.

Hermione laughed "If it'd gotten me away from Angus sooner you could have thrown me over your shoulder and simply carried me off, I wouldn't of complained you know."

"Is that so?" His voice was low and seductive as he pulled her body closer. "Would you rather that I behaved more like a pirate than a gentleman Hermione? For me to take what I desire most?"

Hermione felt like her whole body was on fire as Lucius' intense gaze drifted down from her face to the low cut neck line on her little black dress.

"You seem to be a little warm Hermione, perhaps a walk through the rose garden would be beneficial?"

"That sounds lovely." Hermione managed to say despite the naughty images running through her head.

As they passed through the rose garden, Hermione was acutely aware of the very masculine man beside her, knowing that there was a hidden summer house nearby she stopped on purpose to admire a perfectly in bloom rose.

She bowed her head to fully inhale the flowers sweet scent "So what do you desire most Lucius?" she asked in a whisper, her tongue darting out to moisten her bottom lip.

Lucius spun her round and captured her lips "You my lovely, it's always been you" he said between kisses.

"_Sweet Merlin the Man could_ kiss" Hermione thought as he plundered her mouth, she could feel his erection tenting and she shifted her hips to accommodate it.

"I need to taste you" his voice husky with desire as he freed her breasts from the confines of her dress, his hot lips greedily latched onto her one of her erect nipples sucking and licking it while he rolled and tweaked the other with long nimble fingers.

Hermione's knickers grew damper and she could smell her own arousal "Oh Gods" she groaned in pleasure as Lucius' talented fingers that had massaged her toes so expertly earlier that evening slipped under the moist material and started rubbing her clit in little circles. She grasped his broad shoulders clenching the expensive material of his evening jacket in her hands as her body tightened in search of release, his lips engulfed hers in a scorching kiss as he held her tightly to him as she fell over the edge in ecstasy.

When she had recovered enough to be able to trust her legs to actually hold her she slipped to her knees on the soft dry grass and began to unbuckle his soft leather belt.

"You don't have to do this" Lucius said, his normally steel grey eyes looking like molten silver in the moonlight.

"I know, but I need to taste you" Hermione replied echoing his words from earlier as she discovered to her delight that Lucius had chosen to go commando that evening, she raked her short but neat nails up his muscled thigh marvelling at the way his body quivered with anticipation.

His large thick penis which was nestled in a thatch of darker blonde hair stood proud and erect before her weeping for attention, bending her head ever so slightly Hermione licked the pearly bead of pre cum off the tip, savouring it's slightly salty but not unpleasant taste on her tongue, she looked up and gave him a sultry smile not breaking eye contact as she engulfed him whole with her hot mouth.

"Gods girl, where did you learn that?" Lucius rasped as Hermione's wicked tongue slowly swirled round the head of his penis lightly flicking the tiny slit, before quickening her pace as her head bobbed up and down bringing him closer and closer to his release.

Lucius feeling himself ready to peak pulled himself out of her mouth with a slight pop, smirking at the sullen pout on her now puffy lips. "My dearest girl, I have no desire to sullen those wicked lips with my seed when there is a place where it would rather be." Lucius whispered as he knelt down on the grass running a surprisingly calloused thumb over her bottom lip.

Hermione growled in frustration and pushed him firmly on his chest till he laying flat on the ground, he sat up supporting his weight on his forearms "Sweet Merlin" he moaned loudly as Hermione hitched her dress up, swung a leg over his and in one swift movement impaled herself on him, hissing in pleasure as he filled her completely.

Lucius leaned forward and undid her still perfect chignon with one hand, with her curls now flowing around her face he captured her lips with a searing kiss their tongues battling for dominance, Lucius gained the upper hand as he jerked his hips upwards and muttered against her mouth "Ride me now Witch! Ride me hard."

He watched in pleasure as the sexy young witch bounced up and down on him, her head thrown back in abandonment, those long curls of hers grazing against his legs, those pert, pale delicious breasts with the exquisite tasting skin were just simply memorising as they jiggled in the pale moonlight. A warm summer breeze wafted the scent of the roses that surrounded them, the scent would always remind Lucius of this amazing witch and in a flash of inspiration and with an impressive display of wandless magic he whispered a spell which caused the petals on the surrounding flowers to detach and to gently float around the pair of them.

Hermione gasped in sheer delight as the red and pink petals danced on the air "Oh Lucius" she moaned as she neared her completion, Lucius' firm strong hands gripped her waist urging her on harder and faster.

"Come for me my beautiful girl, I want to watch as you come undone around me and with me" Lucius' silky voice triggered Hermione's orgasm, she clenched her internal muscles around him as he thrust hard into her a final time his hot seed filling her as she collapsed tiredly on to his chest.

After a couple of minutes of silence while they both allowed their breathing to return to normal Hermione eventually climbed off the firm body that had served as a most comfy cushion, standing up she said a useful little spell which returned her dishevelled appearance to it's normal guise, looking down she saw Lucius still laying there watching her with a lazy heavy lidded gaze, surrounded by the petals of Harry's beloved but now decimated prize roses.

With a raised eyebrow and a slight quirk to her lips Hermione offered him her hand and helped pull him to his feet "You do realise, my dear Lucius that Harry will kill us both if he finds out that it was us who have mercilessly destroyed his babies".

Using the same spell Lucius rearranged his suit getting rid of the tell tale grass stains that covered his back. "I think that this is suitable punishment for seating me next to the most atrocious dinner partner" he said as he offered her his arm.

"Just think that it was because our dinner partners were so bad, that allowed me to focus the person who was sat opposite me I thought we both could do with some decent in dinner entertainment" Hermione replied as they walked back towards the house.

As they reached the open doors of the ballroom they were met by an anxious Angus "Miss Granger I'm so glad I found you, I could not find you after the dance you promised Lord Malfoy" the short man told them.

"Miss Granger felt a little dizzy so we took a turn of Mr Potters delightful rose garden, there's no need to worry here she is safe and sound." Lucius smoothly told him patting Hermione's hand that was still tucked into the crook of his arm.

Hermione turned and gave Lucius a warm smile "My thanks to you Lord Malfoy for taking care of my needs" she said enjoying the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Mr Davidson I trust I can leave Miss Granger in your capable hands as I'm afraid I have other matters not as pleasant to attend to still this evening, Miss Granger as we have still not resolved the matter if your budget perhaps I may be permitted to call on you tomorrow?" he asked his eyes locking with hers.

"Of course, I look forward to hearing from you" she answered a little breathlessly.

Lucius gave them both a polite nod and then turned sharply on his heel walking away from them allowing Hermione a chance to gaze on the fine figure that was Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione stifled a giggle, she couldn't believe she'd just fucked Draco's dad, only in her wildest fantasies had she ever contemplated doing something as completely mental as that.

"Miss Granger are you okay? Because you look rather flushed" said Angus looking quite concerned "Would you like me to escort you to the floo?"

"I...Thank you Mr Davidson, that would be appreciated" Hermione said gratefully as she fanned herself.

Harry and Draco had been watching the group since Hermione and Lucius had returned.

"Harry, I do believe that our innocent little girl was deflowered in the garden by my rogue of a father no less" Draco commented, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Draco my sexy little dragon, I do believe that our feisty independent bookworm has successfully seduced your charming father in our garden." replied Harry.

"A wager to find put who is correct?" Asked Draco nonchalantly as he nodded his greetings to one of the guests.

"Dinner and movie of the winners choice paid for by the loser" Said Harry as he discretely ran his hand over Draco's thigh.

"Of course, now hurry up and go and catch our girl before she floos home" demanded Draco as he gave Harry's shoulder a gentle shove.

Harry stuck his tongue out at his blonde lover and went off in search of Hermione leaving Draco to wonder how in the hell had the thing he thought most impossible actually happened.

A/N: I do hope you enjoyed my first Lucius/Hermione fic, I did struggle not to slip Severus in there (My naughty muse wanted to pop him in as an observer in the rose garden... but I told her no.)

If anyone can tell me who I based Angus Davidson on, I will send them lots of cyber hugs and will worship their literary knowledge.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	2. A Blooming morning

**Romp among the Roses.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) **_

**This was written especially for my utterly wonderful Beta ScarletQuill, because without her guidance and regular beatings with her grammar stick my stories would be a damn sight poorer.**

Hermione was enjoying the peaceful serenity of the Great Hall while eating an early breakfast, quite thankful that the majority of castle's occupants slept late on a Sunday. She was thinking about all that had happened last night and giggled aloud to herself, she still couldn't believe she'd actually slept with Lucius Malfoy! Hell in all fairness she'd been the one to seduce him well gotten the ball rolling anyway. What on earth had possessed her to act so impulsively? She grinned it wasn't the first time she'd had dirty thoughts about Lucius, in fact if it wasn't Lucius in the starring role of her fantasies it was a certain dungeon dwelling co-worker of hers. Last night was just the first time she'd ever acted on them.

Hermione bit her lip unconsciously as she remembered the look on Lucius' face as she knelt before him and that rather delicious cock, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that somebody had joined her at the high table till a silky voice intruded on her musings.

"You look like the proverbial cat who's had all the cream Hermione, I wonder just what's put a smile on those...lips."

Hermione turned her head to see the Potions Professor of Hogwarts staring at her intently, his dark eyes glittering with amusement.

"Wouldn't you just like to know?" She said cheekily as she speared a piece of melon in her fruit salad and popped it in her mouth.

"Impudent Witch, you know I could always find out for myself." He bantered back easily.

She laughed and had to cover her mouth quickly with her hand to stop her from spraying melon everywhere, she finished chewing and swallowed before replying "If you were to ever find out what I was actually thinking, not only would I go to the next Gryfindor/Slytherin match in a green and silver tutu but the contents of aforementioned thoughts would make even _your_ hair curl."

"Is that so...Now I'm even more intrigued, I wonder what Hogwarts strait laced Transfiguration Mistress could possibly have running through her head that could make the hair on my worldly head curl?" He arched his trademark eyebrow at her, a knowing smirk graced his pale lips.

Hermione was saved from answering by an owl who dropped a letter on the table in front of her. She pinched a piece of crispy bacon off Severus' plate, ignoring his protests and gave it to the hungry bird before reading her letter.

_Morning Gorgeous,_

_Don't think we didn't see you sneaking off early last night without saying bye! We'll be in your neck of the woods later as we're going to see Nev up at Balmoral Castle, because something has decimated Harry's babies and according to father it's possible that it's a rare tropical bug or fungi...Meh! If it means he spends more time with me than those blasted plants, who am I to complain...Hehehe._

_We'll be with you about three-ish and you get to take us to lunch, your choice although Harry's been going on about Abe's steak and ale pies all week._

_Let us know if three's okay or if we need to come later._

_Your Handsomest Friend in the world Xx_

After a unproductive search in her pockets for a quill, Hermione finally found a short stubby pencil and wrote a quick reply on the bottom of the letter.

_Three's fine you narcissistic man-child...remind me to thank you both properly for sitting me next to Angus Davidson. Xx_

She folded the letter and tapped it with her wand before giving it back to the owl along with another piece of Severus' bacon.

"Would you kindly refrain from feeding that blasted bird my bacon Hermione." He said pointing at the bird with a fork laden with bacon.

Hermione gave him a wicked smile and moving with a swiftness that even Harry would be proud of, she'd clasped the hand that held the fork and brought it to her mouth, her pink lips closing over the bacon and slowly slid it off the end leaving a clean silver fork glinting in the morning sunlight.

"You have tomato sauce just here." Severus said pointing to the corner of her lips.

"Ooops." She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Thanks, Your Godson will be here later, we're going down to Abe's if you'd like to join us."

"Perhaps, but I'm meeting with Lucius later this morning...Are you okay?" He asked as Hermione choked on her tea.

"I'm fine thank you, just went down the wrong hole that's all." She tapped her wand on her plate to send it back to the kitchen and refilled her mug. A most treasured present from Harry during her first year as a teacher after months of hearing her complain about the fiddly tiny teacups that Minerva insisted on using during staff meetings it had the words 'Less talk and more caffeine' printed on it.

"Have you never heard of a teacup? It amazes me that you never seem to get your head stuck in that monstrosity, in fact I think Hagrid wants his water bucket back." Severus teased knowing all too well that you never insulted Hermione's most prized possession in the world after her book collection.

"Mock all you want, but don't think I haven't seen you coveting my mug Severus Snape and the fact I actually get a decent amount of caffeine in a morning, not to mention it's large enough to wrap my fingers around on those cold winter mornings." She replied with a smirk.

"I have something you could wrap your hands around witch." Severus said in a low tone, but the humour was evident in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him "I'm sure you have Severus but the question of the day is...Is it big enough to satisfy me?" She raised her mug in salute to him and took a sip. "As you can see I like big things, why do you think I became a Transfiguration Mistress?" She loved bantering with Severus, she knew that there was only a handful of people who knew that Severus wasn't as uptight as he seemed.

"I could make even your eyes water."

Hermione leaned over and patted his hand "I wouldn't worry about it Sweetie, some Witches prefer a small Wizard, I'm sure I've heard Sybil saying that her last partner was only a couple of inches." She waggled her little finger at him. "But then again she did date Filius, apparently she has a thing for licking balls."

She laughed as Severus turned grey. "Never utter the words Sybil, balls and licking in the same sentence ever again." He warned darkly. "Otherwise you may find something slipped in your tea."

"Promises, promises...You've been threatening to slip me something for the past five years, I do believe the first time was when I sat next to you at my first ever staff meeting and you spent the entire time scowling at me and fingering your wand like it was a long lost lover."

"And you spent the entire time staring at my fingers, I was almost tempted to find out what you were thinking...What were you thinking about?" He leaned back in his seat and laced his fingers together as he waited for her answer.

"I was just hoping that you weren't going to hex me." She lied smoothly not going to tell him that she'd been fantasizing about his fingers slipping between her folds and dipping into her hot warm core.

He tapped a finger on his chin "Hmm, and hurt Minerva's golden girl...I think not."

They were interrupted by a graceful eagle owl dropping a scroll in front of Hermione before flying off again.

"At least Lucius' owl is trained not to beg, so why is he writing to you again?" Severus asked.

"Nosy today aren't we Severus? He's probably writing to thank me for relieving the boredom at last nights fund raiser, that some people managed to blag their way out of attending." She said looking at him pointedly.

"And it's not my fault you're easily bought, Potions Moste Potente indeed." He snorted. "I have a copy in my rooms if you wanted to look at it."

"Would you like me to look at your etchings as well?" She commented drily as she broke the green wax seal on the heavy parchment.

"Well while you're there..."

Hermione unrolled the scroll and was surprised to see a tightly closed deep red rose with a long green stem fall as she neared the bottom, she picked it up and as she did so the rose blossomed into full bloom, giving off a scent that she would forever associate with Lucius and last night.

Holding the beautiful flower to her nose she read the brief elegant lines, the grin from earlier returning to her lips.

_My dear Miss Granger,_

_Allow me to present this rose (From my own private garden at Malfoy Manor) as a token of my gratitude and humbled thanks for a most interesting and enjoyable evening. I can honestly say that I have not enjoyed myself at any other fund raiser as much as I did last night._

_I would be greatly pleasured if you would join me for dinner later this week so we can get to know each other more intimately. If this sounds agreeable I will be at the castle later this morning to see Severus, so no doubt we shall run into each other then, or a Wizard can hope._

_Your most ardent servant_

_Lucius_

"What is it about an enchanted rose that sends even the most sensible of witches into giggling school girls."

"Oh hush you! Just because you have no charm or grace, it doesn't mean that other wizards don't. Besides it's just a thank you flower, he's not trying to seduce me." She said carefully rolling the letter so it couldn't be seen by prying eyes.

Severus snorted "If he was saying thank you he'd have sent you daisies not roses, didn't you learn anything in Herbology? Roses are the language of love, seduction and a desire by the sender to get in to the recipients knickers."

"You're awfully knowledgeable on the subject Severus, send a lot of roses do we?" She gave him her full attention, her warm brown eyes shining with amusement.

He leaned in close to her and lowered his voice deliberately "I have no need to use such fripperies to lure a witch into my bed Hermione, they come to my bed willing, dripping and eager." He was rewarded for his choice of words by the barely there shiver from Hermione.

Hermione gave him one of her cheekiest grins and said "I understand no fripperies required, just a pouch of galleons then."

Severus actually threw his head back and laughed "The day I have to pay for sex Hermione is the day the world stops spinning." He leaned in even closer, his mouth just millimetres away from her ear and barely moving his lips he uttered the words that shocked and thrilled Hermione to her core. "I could make you cum without laying a finger on you."

"Damn the man and his sexy voice." Hermione thought as she frantically schooled her features and body posture into one of complete and utter nonchalance. "A bit cocksure aren't you Severus?"

Severus just gave her a sexy smirk and stayed silent as Pomona Sprout joined them at the table.

"Golly you two are up early this morning, I do hope you'll both be at the Puff/Claw game this afternoon...I mean if my Badgers win this match they'll tie your Snakes for second place Severus."

"That is true Pomona, however my snakes still have a game in hand, what about you Hermione will you be _coming_?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow in question and an evil glint in his eye.

Hermione sent him a snide smile "Actually Pomona I'd forgotten about the match till you walked in, however I can rearrange my plans and if you like I can get Harry to come and present the M.V.P trophy."

"That'd be lovely Hermione, I'll tell Filius right now, he'll be over the moon." The plump woman swept out of the room leaving Hermione and Severus alone again.

Hermione stood up and walked round the back of Severus' chair, her fingers gripped the back as she lowered her head to whisper in his ear "You should know by now not to utter words that you just can't cash...I'm a Gryfindor Sevvie, I take all challenges head on and I never back down." The shell of his ear looked so tempting and lickable that she couldn't stop herself from running her tongue down along the outside edge of his ear, her teeth gently nipping the small lobe at the bottom.

She looked down and saw that he was gripping the arms of his chair so tightly that his pale knuckles had turned white.

"If you'll excuse me Severus I have a letter to send and then I have to get ready for the match." She let go of the chair and started to walk away from him, her head held high and a rather smug wiggle in her walk.

Severus sat in his chair both bemused and aroused, he'd wanted her for years and he was sure she'd had similar thoughts about him, they'd both danced around the subject with mock flirtations and suggestive comments, this morning's conversation hadn't been any different than normal except she'd gone one further and actually licked his ear. It had taken all of his willpower not to cum right then and there in his pants like an eager young schoolboy, there were only a number of people who actually knew that was an erogenous zone for him and luckily for him he was meeting one of them this morning. He stood up and hid the visible bulge in his trousers by discreetly adjusting his robes to cover it and then exited out of the side door which led to the dungeons.

A/N: Hermione's a little minx at the moment isn't she? I Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

With Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	3. Ring around the Roses

**Romp among the Roses.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) **_

**This was written especially for my utterly wonderful Beta ScarletQuill, because without her guidance and regular beatings with her grammar stick my stories would be a damn sight poorer.**

_**For some reason I feel obliged to warn you that this chapter contains some M/M action towards the end, if it offends don't flame me because I don't care. On the other hand if you're a card carrying pervert like myself *Grins and waves* please take the time to read the entire chapter before jumping to the smut...You know who you are...and I loves ya!**_

"_Damn it's warm today."_ Thought Hermione as she cast another cooling charm over her warm sticky skin, she cast a quick tempus spell and seeing that she still had half an hour before Harry and Draco were due to arrive she decided to change her jeans and t-shirt for one of her more rarer worn summer dresses. After discarding anything that looked like she was showing favouritism of one team over the other, she was left with two choices, one long flowing pale pink dress, a birthday gift from Ginny who thought she should wear more girly colours. Hermione grinned the last time she'd worn something that pink was the Yule ball many years ago, she hung the dress back in her wardrobe and went with her other choice, a 1950's style white halter neck sun dress with a full skirt. The deciding factor for the dress was the pattern of red roses in full bloom, she didn't normally believe in signs and fate but after the last twenty four hours who was she to argue.

She quickly undressed and slipped the dress over her head, using a charm she zipped up the back of her dress and then tied the halter neck ties securely, leaving her hair in a high ponytail she looked in the full length mirror before putting her white wedge sandals on her feet.

"Very nice Dearie, but don't forget to adjust the girls there's no harm in making them look even better, your men-folk will definitely appreciate it." The enchanted mirror spoke to her, for some bizarre reason it always reminded her of the talking wardrobe from her favourite childhood film.

Hermione looked critically at her reflection and adjusted her breasts so they sat a bit higher in the dress, she'd already decided not wear a bra because the top of the dress was tight enough to keep her breasts steady. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she cast a charm on the dress to stop the skirt from blowing upwards, be it from a gust of wind or from idiotic school children.

She smiled in remembrance as she could hear Rolanda's husky voice telling her in no uncertain terms to make sure that whenever she wore robes or a skirt they were charmed not to blow about because you couldn't trust the little bastards as far as you could levitate them. Yes that first staff meeting had certainly been an eye opener into the private lives of the people who had taught her for six years.

After the final defeat of Voldemort, she'd gone to a small wizarding university in Paris for three years to get her master's degree in both Transfiguration and Charms. She hadn't planned to return to Hogwarts because she'd received offers from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrong not to mention the offers she'd received from different magic schools in America, but when Minerva turned up at her graduation offering her the position of Transfiguration Mistress with the option of becoming the Head of Gryfindor in a year's time, she knew instantaneously that Hogwarts was where she wanted to begin her teaching career.

At that first staff meeting she learned that Rolanda Hooch had a rather extensive vocabulary that could make even the most hardened sailor blush, Filius Flitwick was considered a bit of a ladies man and had been in an on again, off again relationship with Sybill Trelawney for at least ten years. The most startling revelation that had occurred to her was the fact that Severus Snape was a damn fine piece of man flesh, and that voice of his...Sweet Merlin, it was like honey wrapped up in rich dark chocolate, how had she not noticed this when she was a student? He'd spent most of the staff meeting scowling at her and fingering his wand, his fingers stroking the ebony wood in an almost lovers caress, that was when she'd had her first fantasy about him.

She grabbed a lightweight cardigan out of the wardrobe and hurried down to the apparition point just out side of the castle grounds to meet her boys, on her way out of the main doors she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something solid, she was stopped from falling by something firm wrapping around her and holding her tight.

"Hermione next time you wish to worship at my feet do let me know in advance, that way I can arrange for us to have a little more privacy than the entrance to the Great Hall."

She looked up to see Severus staring down at her, an amused smirk playing on his lips. Hermione lowered her voice to whisper "Does Hogwarts depraved Dungeon Master have a foot fetish? Do you like having your toes sucked? Would you like for me to place your toes in my hot little mouth and have my tongue swirl around them, sucking and licking them?" She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a smirk of her own.

"What's the matter Sevvie no witty comeback?" Hearing other people coming into the entrance way Hermione stood up fully and walked away, at the door she turned and gave him a little wink before disappearing into the bright sunshine.

Hermione had only been walking down the point for a few minutes when a familiar pair of heads came into view walking up the hill, the black messy hair of Harry's both complimented and contrasted against the sleek platinum blond hair of Draco's. When they'd caught up with her she gave them both a deep hug before slapping their arms.

"Ow! Hermione what was that for?" They asked in unison, both rubbing their sore arms.

"That was for sitting me next to Angus, you evil gits and Draco you should be grateful that your dad rescued me from having to spend the whole night dancing with that pompous little prick otherwise, you'd be facing a whole lot worse." She linked arms with them and started to walk back to the castle not noticing the looks being exchanged between Harry and Draco.

"Speaking of my father, you spent an awfully long time in the garden with him last night according to Angus...I do hope he behaved himself around you, he's quite a charmer when he wants to be." Draco said rather nonchalantly.

"Your father was a perfect gentleman, I was feeling unwell so he accompanied me on a stroll out in the garden, I can assure you both that Lucius did not make any unwanted advances on my person. Now Harry tell me what our Nev said about your roses." Hermione replied trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Harry looked at Draco when Hermione wasn't looking and mouthed the words "Told you so." To which Draco just shook his head refusing to believe him.

"Neville's going to come down tomorrow for a proper look, did you notice anything out of the ordinary last night?" Asked Harry.

"Umm...No, in fact I actually stopped to admire a particularly nice bloom last night, the scent was intoxicating. Harry I do hope you don't mind that I told Pomona you'd present the trophy today?"

"Not at all you can make it up by treating me to dinner down at Abe's, who's the favourites today?" Harry replied as he put a pair of sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the glaring sunlight.

"The Puffs have been really strong this year, if they win this they'll tie Slytherin for second place, there's only a couple of games left this season and as long as my cubs don't lose more than one match, then the house cup shall be residing in my office for another year." She grinned at them "And Severus will have to pay up."

"What did you bet him this year? Honestly he was never this competitive against Minerva." Asked Draco shaking his head with amusement, the friendly rivalry between the Gryfindor and Slytherin heads of house had always been there but it had been kicked into overdrive since Hermione became the head of Gryfindor.

Hermione giggled "This year if Gryfindor wins the Quidditch cup Severus has to wear jeans and a t-shirt to the end of year feast."

Draco looked at her suspiciously "That sounds rather tame for you Hermione, just what do you have planned?"

"Nothing, I'm even allowing him to wear black, why must you be so suspicious?" Hermione answered a little too innocently.

Draco bumped her shoulder playfully "Because my dear, you are the sneakiest witch I know and I spent the majority of my life around Slytherin's who trained in the art of sneakiness in the womb."

She bumped him back "Why thank you kind Sir, I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"You're completely nuts Hermione, have I ever said that?" Harry said joining in the teasing.

"Well I do count you two as my closest best friends, so I'm probably nuttier than squirrel poo." Hermione deadpanned back making her two companions laugh loudly.

"Oh by the way Draco I forgot to tell you, your dad's here visiting Severus this morning I don't know if he's coming to the match though." She managed to say as soon as she'd stopped laughing.

Just as soon as she'd spoken they saw Lucius and Severus walking the steps of the teachers seating area, the bright sunlight glinting off platinum blonde man's hair almost making him look like he had a halo.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Muttered Draco.

Just as they reached the quidditch pitch they were interrupted by a group of year seven boys wolf whistling

"Looking good professor."

"I could show you a much better time than those two old fogies you're with miss, I'm hung like a hippogriff and can go for hours." The male student gyrated his hips at her.

"Hey! Who are they calling old fogies? We're not even thirty yet." Exclaimed Draco offended by the implication he was old.

Hermione didn't have time to reprimand the students because Severus suddenly appeared in front of them like a dark avenging angel.

"How dare you talk to Professor Granger in that derogatory tone Mr Berry? You are to present yourself for detention at my office at six pm tomorrow evening with a two foot parchment on the importance of respect. You will also write a letter of apology to Professor Granger. Do you understand?" Severus spoke to his student in his most deadliest of tones, every student past and present knew that when Professor Snape lowered his voice to tell you off, you knew you were in complete and utter shit.

The student went very pale and without raising his eyes from the floor he nodded.

"Good now get out of my sight now! That goes for the rest of you dunderheads unless you want to join your friend in detention tomorrow." Severus scowled fiercely at the students until they had vanished.

"You do realise that I was perfectly capable of dealing with that little idiot myself?" Hermione asked as she walked past him up the steps.

"He is in my house, it was down to me to discipline him for disrespecting a fellow teacher in my presence." Severus answered easily catching up with her with his long legs.

He was right behind her as she turned to sit down on the bench next to Lucius and he whispered in her ear "Not that I can blame him, you do look...ravishing in that dress."

Severus sat down, leaving Hermione stood up, gaping like a fish.

"Do sit down Hermione, they're about to kick off and Filius is unable to see." Sybill said from the row behind.

"Alright Sybill don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm sitting down now." Hermione sat down abruptly and turned round to glare at the Divination teacher. "Sorry Filius, next time just poke me."

"I thought you said he likes poking Sybill, won't she get jealous if he pokes you too?" Severus said just loud enough for her and Lucius to hear, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Well if she does I'm sure you'll be able to satisfy her, because I told you earlier that she prefers less endowed Wizards." Hermione replied snidely.

Lucius leaned into Hermione, his lips just millimetres from her ear "I can assure you that our dear Severus is certainly not lacking in that department Hermione, he is a most skilled and selfless lover."

"What are you going on about father?" Asked Draco who was sat on the other side of Severus.

"Nothing much, I was just correcting Hermione's opinion on a rather large issue, I won't go into details Draco, it's not your cup of tea." Lucius said giving Draco a wolfish smile.

Hermione sat quietly throughout the match with a blush on her cheeks as she thought about Lucius' words. A selfless lover? Did that mean...Lucius and Severus had been lovers. An image of the two of them entwined on black satin sheets sent a jolt to her core.

"Oi Hermione, you okay?" Asked Harry with a curious frown leaning over Severus and Draco to nudge her.

"What? Oh sorry Harry I was lost in my own little world then." Hermione looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a muggle car.

"I'd never of guessed, you've sat there dumbstruck for the entire match, I was almost reminded of Ron when faced with a choice of two puddings." Quipped Draco.

"Piss off, you sarcastic git, I just have more important things on my mind than stupid bloody quidditch, besides Ron could never choose between two puddings." Hermione snapped back. "And given a choice I couldn't choose between Lucius and Severus." She added mentally.

The crowd cheered loudly as Harry handed over the M.V.P trophy to Annie Walker the keeper from Hufflepuff who had saved every single goal attempt from Ravenclaw.

Hermione and Draco were waiting at the bottom of the teachers stand for Harry when the two men which had been at the fore front of her mind all afternoon joined them.

"We're off to Abe's for dinner would you both care to join us?" Draco asked them.

Lucius turned to look at Severus before answering "We'd be delighted but we'll have to meet you there, as we have some unfinished business to attend to first."

"Not a problem Father, shall we say an hour from now then." Suggested Draco with a smile

Was it her imagination or was Severus standing extra close to Lucius?

Lucius and Severus said their goodbyes and disappeared behind the stands.

"Where's your head at Hermione at today? Come on Harry's waiting for us over there." Draco said linking arms with her and leading her towards Harry.

Hermione allowed Draco and Harry to chatter between themselves discussing the match as they walked back up to the castle, she'd been completely lost in her own thoughts when she suddenly remembered that she'd left her cardigan on the stands.

"Bollocks! Sorry guys I've just remembered that I left my cardie on the stands, I'm just going to nip back and get it."

"Do you want us to come with you Sweetie?" Asked Harry.

"Don't be silly, I'll meet you up at the castle, I won't be long." She turned round and quickly walked back in the direction she'd just come from. She was just picking up her forgotten cardigan when a noise coming from under the stands caught her attention.

Walking quietly to the back of the stand she carefully peered round the corner, unsure of what to expect but certainly not expecting to find Severus leaning against the back of the stand with Lucius knelt before him sucking Severus' impressive cock.

Hermione quickly cast a disilliusionment charm on herself as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the two men, Severus had his head resting on the back of the stands, his eyes closed in pleasure and the fingers Hermione loved to fantasise about twisted in Lucius' long blond locks.

Sweet Circe, Lucius hadn't been lying when he'd said Severus was well endowed, from what she could see from her position he was about the same length as Lucius but slightly thicker. Severus had paler skin, but damn the man had an arse that could crack walnuts, for older men they certainly took good care of themselves, hell she'd dated younger men whose bodies hadn't been half as toned.

She watched transfixed as Severus dragged Lucius' head up to meet his and devoured his lips, her fingers itched to get in her knickers to take care of her own growing need but she didn't dare. Her breaths were coming in little gasps now as she watched Severus spin Lucius around to face the stands, his fingers making quick work of Lucius' belt and dropping the blond man trousers to the floor.

Severus ran a pale hand lovingly over Lucius' lightly tanned arse, Hermione could see his lips moving but couldn't quite hear what was being said, her mouth went completely dry as Severus pointed his wand at Lucius arse, before dropping it on the floor and inserting one long finger up into Lucius.

Lucius pushed backwards onto Severus' finger, he must have been encouraging Severus for more because as Severus pumped his finger in and out he slowly added a second and third finger, his other hand was wrapped tightly around Lucius cock moving in time with his thrusts. Hermione had lost track of time but still she couldn't walk away as Severus had now removed his fingers and was just placing the head of his cock at the entrance to Lucius' arse , pushing it in slowly allowing Lucius time to adjust to the fullness he was now most definitely feeling.

Apparently Lucius didn't want to go slow because he pushed back fully causing them both to hiss with pleasure. Hermione was sure they could hear her heart hammering in her chest matching the pace in which Severus was slamming his hips against Lucius. In almost no time at all Lucius had cum spilling his seed over Severus' hand, and Severus had bitten down on Lucius shoulder to stop himself from crying out as he came seconds after, both men panting hard trying to catch their breath.

Lucius rested his head on his fore arms and without giving Hermione any notice he turned his head in her direction and gave her a slow sultry wink accompanied with a knowing smirk.

Hermione gasped and quickly turned away hurrying back up to the castle not realising that she'd left her cardigan on the floor where she'd been stood.

A/N: Okay folks, that was my first ever time writing male on male penetration. It originally was only going to be oral but my muse changed her mind and quite forcefully told me during the school run to write this instead.

You've got to love naughty Lucius, and what do you think of Hermione being our peeping tom. I just couldn't resist. ;D

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	4. Information overload

**Romp among the Roses.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) **_

Hermione raced back to Harry and Draco her mind was whirling with possibilities, questions and the most vivid images she'd fantasized about in a long time, if the images that were running through her mind right now were ever shown as a muggle porn film it's classification would be triple X. She reached her boys with her heart racing and had to pause a moment to catch her breath back.

"You seem to have forgotten something." Draco said looking pointedly at her empty hands.

"What?..." She realised that she must of dropped her cardigan when she was being a peeping tom. Great! She mentally smacked her fore head as she tried to think of reason why she didn't have it, not really wanting to tell Draco that she'd been watching his father being fucked by his Godfather and that she'd really enjoyed it.

"Your cardigan Hermione, you went back to get it." Harry told her gently while giving her a curious look, just checking she was okay.

"Sorry Harry, I'm away with the fairies today. I went back but somebody must of picked it up, not to worry I'll get it back eventually." She gave them both a brilliant smile and started walking towards Hogsmeade. "Well come on then, I'm starving." She called out over her shoulder, noting that as she said it that she actually was. Who knew that just watching two hot men have sex was enough to work up a ravenous appetite.

Hermione listened with half an ear as Harry and Draco discussed the match during the pleasant walk to Aberforths pub, she was busy sorting out her thoughts on what she should do about Severus and Lucius. She knew she was attracted to both men and the thought of being in a Severus/Lucius sandwich was appealing, more than appealing if she was being truthful.

Hermione wasn't a threesome virgin, during her university years she'd definitely experimented with sex and her sexuality, Harry had affectionately named it her Granger gone wild years.

The war had affected them all deeply and in the early post war years each of the golden trio had dealt with the aftermath in different ways. Ron had become even more family orientated, he'd bought a small plot of land next to the Burrow, and had started building a home so he could start his own family. Harry had channelled Mad Eye Moody for a short time, believing that there were Death-eaters everywhere and had joined the Aurors as a dark wizard catcher.

Hermione on the other hand had quite literally grabbed life with both hands and loved it, that feeling of just being alive and not having to worry about whether the person next to you was going to kill you. That's not to say she let her grades suffer, she was still Hermione Granger after all.

It had been Phillipe, her Parisian house mate who'd introduced her to the notion that sex could be something other than vanilla. It had happened one night towards the end of her first year at university, when she'd walked into their apartment after a night out clubbing with friends to find him on the sofa eating his girlfriend out enthusiastically. She'd watched transfixed as his partner, a tall curvy red head who was studying arithmancy moaned in ecstasy. The pair of them had beckoned her over to join them and still feeling the buzz of alcohol flowing through her veins she'd gone willingly.

Since that one sexual encounter Hermione had definitely broadened her sexual horizons, admittedly once she'd started at Hogwarts the opportunities to find someone to warm her bed had become a lot more limited. As for her attraction to Severus, the muggle saying about not shitting on your own doorstep had been in the forefront of her mind for the entire time she'd been teaching.

Now she had a perfect opportunity to nab her co-worker, but the question was could she finally make that step from relatively harmless flirtation with him to an outright offer of get your coat Severus you've pulled. When had she gotten so scared of going for what she wanted? University Hermione would slap her upside the head and tell her to figure out what she wanted and then go for it because to make things happen you actually have to get off your arse and work for them, 'Nothing in life is free' as her Granny Granger used to say.

"So Mione what have you got planned for Severus' t-shirt?" Harry asked interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione raised a hand to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight as she turned her head so she could look at him, a sly smirk gracing her face. "It's nothing too bad, it's just a simple black tight fitting t-shirt...With the words 'Black is the new pink' in bright neon pink lettering across the front."

"Honestly what are you two like? At least you didn't decided to dress him up as a lion this year." Asked Draco chuckling at the memory.

"To be fair that was only because he'd made me dress up as Dorothy during the staff Christmas party, seriously I don't mind the gingham dress and I rather liked the sparkly red shoes. However, the man gave me chuffing pigtails! Do I look like a woman who puts their hair in pigtails? I didn't have pigtails in nursery school and I certainly wouldn't have them now." Hermione ranted, her hands gesturing wildly.

"Alright we get the picture, Hermione no likey pigtails." Harry butted in as soon as Hermione had paused to take a breath.

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione said good naturedly. "Come on I'll race you, last one there is a Flobberworm." She shouted as she pushed Harry into Draco causing them both to stumble, she immediately ran as fast as she could in her sandals towards the Hogs head that was just a little way down the street.

A few of the students that were in Hogsmeade enjoying the sunny Sunday afternoon watched with looks of amazement plastered on their faces as the 'Saviour of the Wizarding world' and his friend chased their transfiguration teacher up the high street, all of them laughing and behaving like they were teenagers again. The students began cheering when Harry Potter caught Professor Granger easily and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry whilst still racing his blond friend towards what was known to all students as a no go area unless you wanted to bump into a teacher.

"Harry put me down." Hermione shrieked laughing, her small hands pummelling his muscled back half heartedly.

"Stop wriggling, you're making me lose. Great! Now I've just lost to that blond pansy." Harry said pretending to sulk as he put Hermione on the floor just outside the doorway to the Hogshead.

"Oi I heard that, who are you calling a blond pansy?" Asked Draco as he gallantly offered Hermione his arm.

"Aww, you know I don't mean it baby. I promise to make it up to you later." Harry sidled right up to Draco and whispered seductively in his ear "I'll do that thing you like."

Draco's eyes lit up excitedly "Promise?"

"I'll even eat ice before hand."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco claimed Harry's mouth in a possessive kiss, and went up to the bar to order a round of drinks.

"Hermione, how's my favourite Hogwarts Professor? Do you want your usual?" Aberforth asked deliberately ignoring a couple of tourists who were already stood at the bar waiting to be served.

"You'd better not let the others hear you say that, you old rogue. I'm good thanks, I'd love a glass of my usual and two JD with cokes, on second thoughts you'd better make them doubles." She replied ignoring the glares from the tourists.

"I've reserved your usual table for you." He said gruffly as he poured the drinks and placed them on an old wooden tray that had appeared magically on top of the stained bar.

Hermione picked up the tray and smiled to herself as she overheard Abe being rather exceptionally rude to the the tourists as he asked them what they wanted to drink, you didn't go to Abe's for his hosting abilities. She made her way over to the table which was permanently reserved for Hogwarts staff as it had the prime spot just by the fire, not to mention Filius had charmed both wooden benches to be a lot more comfortable than they looked, placing the tray on the table she sat down on the bench that faced the door as she really didn't want either Severus or Lucius sneaking up on her.

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Harry had joined her at the table till he gently bumped shoulders with her.

"So what do you know?...Anything interesting happened to you lately?" He asked whilst trying to keep a straight face.

"Nosy much Harry?" Hermione answered sarcastically.

"As if you expect anything less from me, now that you know that I know that you boffed Lucius last night the big question I need to know is were you the boffer or the boffee?"

"Could you please stop saying boffed, what are you twelve?" She stuck her tongue out at him with a grin "If you want to to know whether I rode Lucius hard and fast like a jockey on a pure bred race horse intent on winning the Grand National then the answer's yes I was the boffer."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Hermione asked confused .

"You left three vitally important bits of information out." He counted off on his fingers "One...Was it good? Two...How well hung he is? And three...Are you going to bump uglies with him again?"

Hermione took a long sip of her drink as she thought about the answers to Harry's questions "Do you swear that what I'm about to tell you goes no further, not even to Draco?"

"It'll go no further I promise, now hurry up and tell me the good stuff I don't know how much longer Draco is going to be playing that blasted pinball machine." Harry said looking round to check to see where Draco was.

"Okay in answer to your questions, one...It is definitely up there in my top five I'd give it an eight and half. Two...about eight inches and thicker than I can wrap my fingers round. As for question three that's a bit trickier because it all depends what he does since he saw me playing peeping tom as Severus fucked him this afternoon behind the quidditch stands."

Harry choked on his drink "You're having me on, Lucius and Severus...Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Bloody hell how did that happen?"

"How on earth would I know that? All I know is that when I went to get my cardigan I heard a noise behind the stands, when I investigated I saw them at it and stood and watched like any sane person would do, next thing I know Lucius is giving me a sexy little wink like he's known I've been stood there watching them all along. So I upped and legged it, I don't think I've run that fast in years."

"Was it hot?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Was what hot?" She asked back pretending to misunderstand the meaning behind Harry's question.

"You know exactly what I mean Missy, you had two hot men one of whom you've slept with and I know you fancy the arse off the other both having sex with each other...come on you can't tell me you weren't a little bit affected by that." He raised an eyebrow as Hermione's face turned bright red.

"Ha-ha knew it, you know what this means don't you?" Harry waved three fingers at her.

"You are a grade one pervert do you know that, besides just to top off my utterly bizarre day I decided on a whim to lick Severus's ear this morning. Thanks Harry I bare my soul to you and you just sit there pissing yourself laughing, some frigging friend you are." Hermione said in a mock huff as Harry started hyperventilating with laughter.

"Care to share the joke Hermione?" An all too familiar silky voice asked simultaneously sending a shiver down her spine and a bolt of pure pleasure to her core.

Forcing a warm smile on her face she looked up to see Draco, Lucius and Severus slide onto the bench opposite her and Harry.

'Okay Hermione you can either lie through your front teeth which Severus will be expecting or you can brazen it out, come on girl you can do it, what are you a woman or a mouse?' Hermione felt a bit better now she'd given herself a pep talk.

"Certainly Severus I was just telling Harry that the only way to stop you talking in the morning is to lick your ear, otherwise you'd just yammer on for England." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

"That's just disgusting Hermione." Exclaimed Draco pulling a face.

Lucius said nothing but looked across at Severus who just smiled evilly, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement at the challenge she'd laid at his feet.

"But schnookums you know I like you licking me first thing, why else do you think I yammer in the morning, although I have other appendages that I'd rather you licked instead." He raised his eyebrow with a silent message that said check.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief she could cope with this bantering, as long as Harry said nothing out of turn she could get through the afternoon unscathed.

"I'm just going to get a fresh drink and a menu for lunch, does anybody want anything else?" After making sure that nobody else needed anything Hermione made her way to the bar, she'd just ordered her drink and was just waiting for Abe to bring her a couple of menus when she felt somebody standing very close to her, turning her head to the side she saw Lucius looking at her very intently.

"You do know he means exactly what he says don't you Hermione? You just need to let him in and he'd worship the ground you walk on if you'd let him, we both would." Lucius spoke softly to her but his eyes flickered with an intensity that took her breath away.

"Come my dear, our companions are waiting to order their lunch and I for one am completely famished." Lucius offered Hermione his arm and escorted her back to the table.

A/N: And on that bombshell I think we'll leave it there.

Okay I know I've been absent for a while and I apologise but I'm back and firing on most of my cylinders now, hope you all like this chapter.

With much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	5. Triple chocolate delight

**Romp among the Roses.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) **_

_"Come my dear, our companions are waiting to order their lunch and I for one am completely famished." Lucius offered Hermione his arm and escorted her back to the table._

Hermione sat down in her seat and found herself completely at loss for words, what do you say after being told that you had two wizards willing to worship you if you'd only let them, a little voice in her head that sounded a lot like Draco was shouting 'Go for it Hermione' .

"What are you having Hermione? I quite fancy the steak and mash myself" Draco asked offering her his menu.

'Okay Hermione get your head in the game, be your usual flirty self, just get through the afternoon then you can analyse everything else later in the privacy of your rooms'. Taking a slow deep breath to steady both her nerves and her racing heartbeat she took the menu and gave it a quick look over before dropping it lightly on the table. "Harry are you going up to order?" she asked Harry as he stood up.

"Yeah, do you know what you're having or do you need longer? Lucius could you just pass me those menus, cheers." Having collected all the menus Harry looked over at Hermione waiting for her answer.

"I do indeed, for lunch I want a small chicken salad easy on the dressing and the triple chocolate delight to share." she took a small sip of her drink.

"Who are you planning to share it with or are you just going to be a glutton today?" Teased Draco.

"It's not gluttony, I just happen to be in need of chocolate." She retorted as an image of Lucius pouring warm melted chocolate from a crystal jug over her nipples for Severus to lick off sprang to the front of her mind, fantasy Severus lifted his head and looked at her, with his shoulder length black hair framing his pale face, those dark eyes that glittered like polished obsidian and melted chocolate dripping from his chin he looked like a primal God feasting on a sacrifice. Hermione blinked a couple of times to rid herself of the image only to find the real life Severus staring at her just as intently with a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"You're going to need to do more exercise if you eat too much chocolate Sweetie, maybe you should go riding again weren't you just telling me earlier how much you love riding hard and fast with a pure bred stallion between your legs, feeling his muscles quivering with the exertion of keeping up with your demands each strike of your riding crop driving you both faster towards that mutual goal" Harry raised his glass to her with a little wink and an evil grin.

Hermione went bright red as Draco snorted into his drink and Lucius sat up straighter in his seat.

"I didn't know you liked riding Hermione, you should go over to the manor Lucius has a stable full of prize winning horses, don't you Luc?" Severus said not taking his eyes off hers for an instant.

"I do indeed I'm sure we can find you a nice gentle hack or if you feel up to the challenge you can ride my black stallion, he's very wilful when he wants to be but well worth the effort to the right rider." Lucius gave a her knowing look.

"That's very kind of you to offer Lucius, sometimes it just takes the right rider to break a wilful horse, well it's either that or gelding. It's amazing to think that for muggles just one little snip can change a horses temperament instantly, I know it's much more humane to use a potion but there's just something much more satisfying about knowing it's been done manually." Hermione giggled as she mimed cutting with a pair of scissors "Snip, snip."

"Should I be worried about you Hermione, you almost sounded like my dear aunt Bellatrix then." Draco commented drily making a show of purposefully crossing his legs as if to protect his manly bits.

"Only if I start cackling madly and lose all dress sense, but thanks for the concern Draco. Oh goody, look lunch has arrived, do you know it's a shame I ordered salad because all this talk of gelding has put me in the mood for meat balls now." Hermione smiled evilly at her male companions as she picked up a small bright red cherry tomato with her fingers and popped it in her mouth.

"Thanks Hermione you've put me off my lunch now" Moaned Harry pushing his plate away.

"Don't be so soft Harry, I was only talking about horses it's not like I was on about castrating men, although the processes are rather similar. Besides weren't you the one who started this conversation." Hermione retorted giving him a filthy look.

"And I'm sorry I did, now can we please talk about something else." Harry pulled his plate back towards him his appetite now seemingly unaffected.

Luckily for Hermione the rest of the meal passed without too much aggravation, she was quite happy to eat her dinner in peace while her companions discussed the upcoming Quidditch world cup tournament, and yet from time to time she would catch both Lucius and Severus staring at her. When Lucius looked at her his gaze soothed and gently caressed her skin but Severus's felt like out of control wildfire, hungry and all consuming, she had a hard enough time making sure that her fork made it to her mouth when just one of them was concentrating their focus on her, but heaven help her when she got that double whammy she was just grateful that she hadn't quite turned into a pool of longing and desire on the floor.

"So Hermione you're being unusually quite this afternoon, you feeling okay?" Draco asked halfway through pudding.

"Well as much as I find conversations about quidditch absolutely riveting, I thought I'd use the time much more productively and go through my to do list in my head. Seriously? Do you blokes never grow up, it's like you're all stuck with the mental age of fifteen." She huffed as Harry and Draco sniggered at the words 'to do list' while Severus and Lucius just raised matching inquisitive eyebrows.

"Speaking of you doing people how did you like Angus Davidson from last night?" Draco asked with a playful smile.

Hermione finished licking the chocolate off her spoon before answering "Let me think, on a scale of ten being 'Oh my God I want to have his babies' and zero being 'I'd rather play Russian roulette with a loaded sawn off shot gun'" she paused pretending to think "Oh yes it'd be a zero and Draco if you ever sit me next to him or anyone like him again I'll be coming after you with a shot gun."

"I'm interested Hermione, in order to score a ten on your scale what qualities would your companion need?" Severus inquired pushing his plate to one side and leaning back against the bench.

"Well for one he'd need to be at least as intelligent as me, so I'm sorry to say that rules you out Sevvie."

"Oh I quite agree Hermione, my intellect level is far superior to yours but I won't hold that against you, I suppose for a know it all you're not too bad." His dark eyes twinkled with amusement.

Harry started laughing "I can't believe he stills call you that."

Hermione was saved from replying as fellow professor Imogen Vector rushed up to the table slightly out of breath.

"Thank goodness you're still here Hermione, I know it's your weekend off but is there any chance you could take over Hogsmeade duties for me and my patrol tonight. I wouldn't normally ask but I've just had an emergency owl from my mother, my dad's been rushed to St Mungos. I can't find Aurora to ask her and Sybil's about as much use as a chocolate teapot, Minnie said she'd cover my classes tomorrow."

"Imogen you go see your dad, I'll take over patrolling with Filius" Hermione said firmly as she stood up.

"You're a star, if you ever need a favour just let me know" Imogen replied looking a little less stressed. "Abe is it okay if I use your personal floo to get to St Mungos? Thanks Abe."

Just before Imogen left Severus caught her hand to stop her "Let me know if he needs any specialised potions brewing okay Imogen?" Severus's soft tone made Imogen sniff as she rushed forward and gave him a brief hug before disappearing into Aberforth back room.

Severus looked up to see Hermione, Harry and Draco staring at him in amazement. "What?I'm not a complete heartless bastard you know." He said from behind his glass of whisky.

Hermione leaned over to hug Harry and Draco "Okay boys I'm going to have to love you and leave you, remember Ron wants us over at his for around tenish on the fourteenth for little Georgia's birthday party okay?"

"Yes mum." They bantered back playfully.

"Lucius as always it's been both pleasurable and informative, next time you're up at the castle and you have a free minute, my door is always open." Hermione said giving him a warm smile.

"I shall see you soon then my dear" Lucius replied taking her hand in his and casually brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"Mmm I certainly hope so." She murmured in a voice only Lucius could hear.

"I'll see you back at the castle Severus." Hermione called out over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"Wait a second Hermione, I've something for you" Severus said getting to his feet and quickly catching up with her "You left your cardigan back at the quidditch stands.

Hermione didn't need to turn around to know that he was standing directly behind her, she felt him wrap the cardigan loosely around her shoulders, his hands slid smoothly and confidently down her arms.

Secure in the knowledge that nobody else could see what was happening Severus leaned in and placed his mouth next to her ear "Remember Hermione if you play with fire, you'll liable to get burned." He nipped her earlobe to prove his point.

Hermione took a tiny step backwards so her body was flush with his "And my advice to you Severus is if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen" She whispered back subtly grinding her bottom against his groin.

Turning around slightly she gave him a little wink, "See you later Sevvie." and with those parting words she pushed open the door and disappeared into the bright sunlight.

Severus made his way back to the table to find Lucius and Harry sat in silence "Where's Draco gone?" He asked as he sat down next to Lucius.

"He's just gone to the bathroom" replied Lucius as he signalled to the part time barmaid for another round of drinks.

Harry leaned back and rested his arms along the top of the bench "I hope the pair of you realise that once Hermione starts thinking with her head again she's going to have a lot of questions about what is actually going on between the pair of you and she isn't the only one who deserves answers."

"I don't owe you anything Harry" Severus bit out through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't talking about me you narky bastard, I was talking about Draco don't you think you should at least give him a heads up on the fact that his dear old daddy and his godfather are at the very least long term fuck buddies."

"What a delightful potty mouth you have Harry, however you have a point I will talk to Draco this week, is that satisfactory to you?" Lucius said calmly.

Harry nodded and picked up his glass of whisky carefully studying the colours through the glass.

"I presume from your silence you've no further objections to things that are none of your business." asked Severus in a tone that could freeze seawater.

"Severus be nice." murmured Lucius in a soft voice.

"Not really Hermione's a big girl, she's more than capable of looking after herself besides she'd have my guts for garters if I meddled in her love life." He lowered his glass back to the table without taking a drink "By the way Lucius touch my roses again and not even Draco will be able to save your hide, now if you'll excuse me I need to answer a call of nature."

"Pompous little shit" Severus muttered under his breath as Harry was leaving the table.

"Severus, he did have a point." Lucius gave Severus a warning look to behave himself.

"Fine, at least I now know why our witch had a silly grin on her face when she received your rose this morning, that was a smooth move even for you Lucius."

"What can I say she inspired me." Lucius sipped his drink savouring its smoky mellow texture on his taste buds.

"I hope you know I'm hard as a rock, I just can't stop thinking about fucking the both of you in my bed, just the thought of watching you eating her pussy while she sucks my cock dry makes me want to cum right now."

Severus's low seductive voice caused Lucius to shiver "Damn it Severus you know what that tone of voice does to me."

"I do indeed Luc, however you're just going have to wait until later because we have company again."

A couple of nights later Hermione was just finishing up her nightly patrol in the dungeons when she heard voices coming from a nearby potions storage cupboard, yanking open the door she found two fifth year Slytherin students busy searching for each others tonsils.

"Atkins, Derwent you will desist that disgusting behaviour right now, twenty points each from Slytherin and you have detention with me for the rest of this week, report to my office tomorrw at six pm sharp, have I made my self clear?"

"Yes Professor." The two students mumbled red faced.

"Good, now I suggest you get to your common room." Hermione shook her head with a wry grin as she watched the two teenagers hold hands again halfway down the corridor, horny little bastards, sometimes she wondered how the student population ever learnt anything after the third year because all they seemed to think about was sex.

After checking that nothing was out of place in the potions cupboard she made her way to Severus's private quarters to tell him about his horny little charges. Standing in front of the door she took a deep breath and knocked.

Hermione waited for about five minutes before knocking again except this time instead of making contact with wood her knuckles landed on something firm but soft and slightly damp to the touch.

"Oh, Severus you startled me." Hermione spoke quickly, a pale blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yes I can see how me answering my door will do that, please come in you'll have to excuse my appearance I was in the middle of my workout." Severus said to explain his appearance at the door dressed in only a pair of low slung faded grey tracksuit bottoms.

Hermione had to swallow a couple of times to make sure she didn't start drooling over Severus' floor as she followed him through to his lounge, her eyes permanently glued to the soft sheen of sweat across his scarred but muscular shoulders.

"So what can I do for you?" Severus asked while he rubbed his chest with a white towel.

'You can start by allowing me to rub my hands over those delicious looking pecs' Hermione thought to herself "I just wanted to tell you that I caught Atkins and Derwent snogging in the potions cupboard near classroom three."

"Well that would explain the sudden forty point drop in points, I do hope you weren't being biased this close to the end of school year." Severus said draping the towel around his neck.

Hermione hated being called a cheater "That was a low blow even from you Severus, I have never been anything but professional towards the Slytherin house even if their head is a complete prick, who at times I'd really like to fucking slap."

Severus chuckled "We both know you don't mean that."

Hermione closed the difference between them by grabbing each end of the towel that was round his neck and pulled him closer "No you're right, what I mean is there are times when I don't know whether I want to fuck you or fucking slap you."

"Well let me help you make your mind up."He said before his lips crashed hungrily with hers.

Hermione pushed Severus towards the sofa with the intention of being on top, their tongues battling each other for dominance only to find herself on her back and Severus making short work of her t-shirt and bra.

"So fucking beautiful, I've fantasized about sucking your nipples since that first staff meeting where you wore that tight white shirt and I could see your stiff little nipples trying to poke their way through the material, all I wanted to do was roll them between my fingers like this."

Hermione moaned in pleasure as Severus alternated his attention between each breast.

"Do you want to know why they were so stiff ?" Hermione asked while kicking off her shoes and pushing her leggings and knickers down to her ankles so she could kick them off as well.

"I'm listening, you can tell me while I taste this delectable little mole just below your belly button."

Hermione giggled as he dipped his tongue into her belly button "They were stiff because all I thought about during that entire meeting was you making me cum with those ridiculously sexy fingers of yours."

"Is that what you want right now Witch? Because if you keep stroking me like that I'm going to fuck you right now." Severus growled as Hermione wrapped her hand around his dick and began sliding it slowly up and down.

"What I want Severus is for you to shut up and fuck me." Hermione demanded huskily.

Not needing another invitation Severus hooked her legs around his waist and slowly eased into her hot wet hole allowing her to adjust to his size, taking his time he relished in the feel of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock

"You can fuck me harder you know, I'm not going to break." She told him, biting down on his shoulder.

Severus happy in the knowledge that she was ready for him started thrusting into her harder and faster, the mutual grunts of pleasure and the sounds of hot sweaty flesh slapping against more hot sweaty flesh filled the room.

Hermione swore silently to the Gods as Severus slammed into her one last time triggering a bone melting orgasm.

Severus collapsed on top of her completely spent "You do realise I'm never letting you go now Witch" He said whilst trying to slow his heart rate down.

Hermione shifted slightly underneath him flexing her internal muscles "Silly man who said I had any intention of leaving except maybe to get you a new sofa, this one's far too small and uncomfortable for three people to share."

"I'll call Lucius in the morning to bring a furniture catalogue with him next time he comes, now I vaguely recall you saying something about fantasizing about my fingers, I want to hear it in exquisite detail." He murmured against her lips, the fingers in question began doing as they were bid, their long and varied quest lasted well into the night and then after a short rest began again in the early hours of the morning.

A/N: Here it is another chapter I hope you like it.

I know you're all waiting eagerly for the threesome, I promise it's on it's way, a couple of you were worried about Draco's reaction in the last chapter, I just want to clarify that at the moment all he suspects is that Hermione and Lucius have had sex, Hermione and Severus have flirted with each other for years and he knows absolutely nothing about his dad and Severus...Yet.

Before I forget only one wonderful reader guessed that Angus Davidson was based on Mr Collins from Jane Austins Pride and Prejudice.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	6. Breakfast in bed

**Romp among the Roses.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) **_

Hermione was busy in her office marking papers when a knock on her door interrupted her, sighing lightly she placed her quill back on the table. "Enter" she called out as she rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension that had built up over the school day. The door opened to reveal Harry standing there with a box of wine under one arm and a small square box from her favourite little cake shop in Diagon Alley in the other hand.

"Fancy some company? I bring gifts" Harry said walking into the room and placing the items on her desk "The bad guys seem to be taking their summer holidays early this year, so I find myself at a loose end."

Harry took one look at the hard uncomfortable chairs that were placed in front of the large mahogany desk and immediately transfigured one into a leather recliner, levitating it till it was next to Hermione's and sat down with a smug look on his face.

"Not bad Harry, for a sixth year transfiguration spell I'll give you an A for acceptable." Hermione told him with a grin.

"Harsh much Hermione? This chair would've at least scored me an exceeds expectations from Minerva" Harry grumbled good naturedly as he sat down in the chair.

Hermione took a couple spare unused quills out of her stationary drawer and with a quick flick of her wand transformed them into two large wine glasses, after pouring a generous amount into each glass she then handed one glass to Harry and took a sip from the other savouring the delicious fruity taste. "So where's Draco tonight?"

"Draco's attending a board meeting with Lucius at Malfoy manor, he also mentioned that Lucius had something he wanted to speak with him privately about afterwards." Harry gave her a pointed look over the rim of his glass.

"Ah, how do you think he will take the news?"

"I don't know, all I know is from previous talks with Draco is that he thinks high time that Lucius settles down, in fact he made a joke the other night about you being his new step mother, that reminds me I need to thank you."

"Oh, why?" Hermione asked as she untied the ribbon on the cake box as she looked inside her mouth watered "I could kiss you right now, you've brought my favourite."

"Yeah, please don't I may get teacher cooties." He said with a grin as he handed her a plastic fork that was tucked into the side of the box.

"Sod off, so what are you thanking me for again?" she asked digging into the carrot cake.

"For winning my bet with Draco, he was quite convinced that it was Lucius who'd seduced you not the other way round."

"What was the prize and do I get a cut?"

"Dinner and movie of the winners choice, I suppose I could get you a doggy bag but as for the movie, you hate slasher horrors even more than Draco and it's the only chance I'll get to drag him to see one."

"I don't know what Draco sees in you I really don't." She shook her head with mock sadness.

"Oi cheeky wench, everybody knows I'm fabulous."

"Fabulously big headed you mean." A smirk filled voice spoke from the doorway.

"As always Severus, your wit filled comments have made my day." Harry retorted sarcastically.

"I do so aim to please, Hermione I came to see if you would like to go for a walk around the lake but as you are otherwise engaged I will see you later." Severus turned on his heel and strode away, his black teaching robes flapping in his wake.

Harry took a swig of his wine, a look of amusement on his face "Well that was short but sweet, so you've arranged to see him later have you?"

"We live and work in the same building Harry, I'll no doubt see most of my colleagues at sometime or another this evening." Hermione commentated drily.

"Don't play coy with me, I've known you for far too long." He refilled their glasses and studied her "Alright spill it, you're blushing and you only blush when you're hiding something usually of the filthy nature." Harry ate the last bit of carrot cake victoriously.

"Okay, fine I slept with him a couple of nights ago and before you ask, yes he rocked my world. Hermione drained her glass and reached for the wine box only to find it almost empty. "Come on I've a couple of bottles stashed in my rooms and I've a feeling that you're about to get even nosier Mr Auror." She stood up and tapped her wand on a painting behind her desk, revealing a hidden door.

Harry followed Hermione through the door and while she was getting more wine he flicked through her CD collection looking for something they both liked to play in the background, having found a classic mix CD from the nineties he put it in the machine and went and stretched fully out on her overstuffed white sofa.

"Shoes off my sofa Harry." Hermione called out from behind the fridge in the little kitchenette add on to her living room.

"I already have." He called back quickly kicking his shoes off in the process.

Hermione handed him a fresh glass of wine as she snuggled next to him on the sofa "Good choice, I haven't listened to this CD in ages."

"I know right it, do you remember that summer before you started uni and we took Ron to a muggle nightclub for the first time."

Hermione laughed as she thought about the memory "I think that we hadn't been a couple he would of proposed then and there to the Sambuca girl who was giving out free shots all night."

"Well I think he was cursing her the next morning as he hugged the toilet bowl. Mmm this wine is nice where did you get it?"Harry asked sipping his wine again trying to guess what it was.

"Lucius brought it last night to accompany the meal I cooked for him and Severus."

Harry twisted in his seat to look at her "Hermione I love you but you're a terrible cook, let me guess they took one look at your cordon bleugh and they decided to eat you instead?"

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad, but your almost right from the moment they walked through the door the air was thick with sexual tension, I gave them a drink and went to check on dinner when I came back through they were kissing each other, I was just about to turn back round to leave them to it when Severus called me over to them. I couldn't move Harry it was like my feet were glued to the floor." Hermione paused to drink her wine.

"Well what happened next? Did anything noteworthy happen or did you actually force them to eat your cooking?" Harry asked impatiently.

"If you keep insulting my cooking I'm not going to tell you."Hermione warned him. "Okay so there I was unable to move, when Severus just swooped down on me and claimed my lips in the most possessive kiss I've ever had the pleasure to be on the receiving end of, while Severus is quite literally blowing my mind with this kiss Lucius comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck so soft and sensually, all the time whispering in my ear how beautiful I look. Being treated like that certainly makes a girls knees weak and as for the rest of night, Lucius and Severus left about five this morning."

Harry shook his head when Hermione offered him a refill "So when Severus popped in earlier and asked you if wanted a walk around the lake that was just a euphemism for I'm horny and want to bang you over my potions desk then." He grinned lewdly at her.

"Just because we've been flirting with each other for the last eight years it does not mean that we're bumping uglies in the supply closet between classes, right now we're just taking each day as it comes."

"I'm glad you're happy right now Sweetie but have any of you thought about the future? You haven't been in a long term relationship since Ron, I know you've dated quite a few wizards over the years but not one of the ones you had a relationship with lasted longer than six months. How do you truly feel about Lucius and Severus? Could you see yourself in a committed triad relationship instead of a fun threesome fling for a short while?" Harry placed his glass on the small coffee table. "Because I really think your men are playing for keeps."

"Look at you getting all grown up and serious on me."

"Hermione just think about it logically, they've obviously been together a while and it's been kept under wraps so securely that there's never been even a barest hint of a rumour surrounding them and yet they accidentally forgot to put up wards when they were behind the quidditch stands that other Sunday. I don't think that either of them would've made a move towards you if you hadn't initiated it in the first place and if it was a case of you only liking one of them then they certainly wouldn't have allowed you to watch them going at it alfresco. You said it yourself that Lucius knew you were there because he winked at you that day."

"To be honest Harry I really haven't thought about it." Hermione drained her glass "I guess it just seems too soon for the 'where is this thing between us going?' conversation."

Harry yawned "Maybe you're right just promise me you'll think about it, I don't want anybody getting hurt especially you Sweetie."

"Cheers Harry."

"Right that's all the serious stuff out of the way, here's what I really want to know, who's the better lover?" Harry rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"I'm not answering that Harry, all I'll say is that they compliment each others styles."

"So it was good then?"

"Very and that's all you're getting out of me, you perv."

Hermione's fire place roared into life, the flames turning green indicating somebody was calling her by floo. Within seconds the familiar blonde hair of Draco Malfoy came into view.

"Hey Mione is Harry still with you?"

"Yeah do you want him?"

"No, just tell him I'm at home now."

"Okay honey, will do. Draco are you okay?" Hermione asked earnestly.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked, but I've had a long think about it and to put it succinctly we're all adults, I've no right to stick my nose in my fathers romantic affairs. I know I'd be pretty pissed if he interfered in mine, so as long as he's happy with uncle Severus that's fine by me."

Hermione was shocked because to be perfectly honest she was expecting Draco to throw the mother of all tantrums but she tried not to let it show on her face. "I'm glad you're okay with everything, now I'll kick Harry out and escort him to the apparition point for you."

"Oh one last thing before you go."

"Yes Draco?"

"When you become my stepmother do you promise to be nice and tuck me in bed every night with a story?" Draco cut off the connection laughing at her outraged expression.

Hermione stood up to see that Harry already had his shoes on.

"It's okay sweetie I'll see myself out, just promise me you'll think about what I said...Okay?" Harry pulled her into a bear hug.

Hermione hugged him back just as hard "Trio's honour. Now go before I start crying over the fact that my little brother is all grown up and sensible."

Harry walked to the door and gave her a wink "Well it had to happen sometime right? If I see Severus on my way out should I send him up?"

"No, now bugger off and I'll see you a week on Saturday, if you don't turn up like a bad penny before then."

"Thanks Hermione, I love you too." Harry gave her another quick hug and left closing her door behind him.

Hermione was just returning to bed after waking up to go to the toilet when her alarm went off rather loudly next to Severus's head, she watched a pale arm reach out from under the duvet start patting the bedside cabinet searching blindly for the offending object. When he'd found what he was looking for, it got flung towards the nearest wall with as much force as he could possibly muster considering he was still half asleep and grunted with satisfaction as he heard it smash and break. She smothered a giggle as Lucius rolled over taking most of the duvet with him, who in their right mind would believe that prim and proper Lucius Malfoy was a complete duvet hog, not that she minded especially at times like this when it gave her a delicious view of Severus's rather tasty looking morning wood.

"Well don't just stand there looking at it witch" Severus told her sleepily as he focused on her naked body through half open heavy lidded eyes.

Hermione got on the bed and crawled slowly up his body allowing her nipples to graze against the fine black hairs on his legs, when her mouth was close enough to his erection to lick it she did just that from base to tip along the underside of his penis, around the head and finishing it off by just flicking the little eye with the tip of her tongue.

She was rewarded with Severus hissing in pleasure and jerking his hips closer to her mouth.

"Why should I reward you when you've broken my alarm clock? Again I might add." She lowered her head and placed the tiniest of kisses on the slightly weeping head.

Severus mumbled incoherently as she took him deep into her mouth, humming lightly before releasing him.

"I do believe he's saying that alarm clocks should be banned on Saturdays." Lucius had now rolled back over and was lazily flicking his thumb over Severus pert nipple.

"Is that what it was? Maybe I should double check?" She said wrapping her small hand around the base slowly moving her hand up and down his hard shaft.

"Don't tease him my dear, I promise to fix the clock later." Lucius sat up resting his broad back against the wooden head board, his own very prominent morning erection causing the duvet to tent.

Hermione leaned forward to kiss Lucius, the movement allowed her breasts to dangle temptingly above Severus's mouth, she moaned in pleasure as he took advantage and began sucking the one nearest to him.

"I want to watch you ride him while I masturbate." Lucius said huskily already fisting his cock in anticipation.

She didn't need to be asked twice, Hermione guided him to her already dripping hole and lowered herself in one swift movement. "However fast you stroke that magnificent cock I will match you stroke for stroke as I ride Severus, I want you to imagine that your dick is a remote control and if you go faster I go faster, slow down and so do I. But you can't cum until we do." She matched her speed to her words, her slim body moving smoothly up and down.

Severus reached over and placed his hand over Lucius's encouraging him to go faster "I swear to Merlin if you slow down you'll be banned from my bed for the next month" His voice becoming raggedy and uneven.

Lucius gave a low sexy chuckle "That still leaves me plenty of options" He said increasing his speed.

"Fuck Lucius...Faster" Hermione and Severus demanded at the same time.

Hermione felt her body give way to bliss as Severus thrust his hips upwards to meet her on her down, she collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily, smiling to herself as she felt his dick still twitching inside her. Next to them Lucius came with a grunt, his seed spilling over the top of his hand and landing Severus's earlobe. Hermione looked up into Lucius's mercurial coloured eyes and licked her lips "You provided breakfast as well, what a thoughtful lover you are Lucius." She sucked the creamy liquid off Severus's lobe hungrily causing both men to groan in pleasure.

"You are such a minx" Growled Severus trying to capture her lips to taste Lucius as well.

"I would share Severus but I've still not forgiven you for my clock" She reluctantly climbed off Severus and giving them both a light kiss she sot off the bed and headed back to her bathroom "I'm going to get a shower before I get ready to see my god-daughter for the day, my back feels awfully sweaty do I have a big strong handsome volunteer to help scrub it?" Hermione squealed in delight as Severus moved quicker than she expected him to sweeping her off her feet, Lucius moving even quicker to the bathroom turning the shower on and finding her shower gel.

**A/N**: Okay guys tell me what do you think of this chapter? I love the three of them in bed together it certainly makes the weather seem less cold.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	7. Anniversary delights

**Romp among the Roses.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) **_

_**Before you read this chapter I feel I should warn you that there is pegging (Female on male penetration with a strap-on) at the end of the chapter, if this is not your cup of tea you will still be able to enjoy the rest. But you never know you might like it. XD**_

Hermione wrapped her fingers around her steaming hot mug of tea as she looked out of her classroom window at the slowly falling snowflakes, it was hard to believe that six months had passed so quickly yet here she was, today was the six month anniversary of their first time together. This morning Lucius had given her and Severus each a gift, to Severus he'd given a new pocket watch with a picture of the three of them smiling intimately at each other completely unaware of the photographer inside, Lucius must've had the picture taken at some point during the surprise party that Draco and Harry had had thrown for her birthday.

He'd also placed a copy in the locket on the charm bracelet he had given her to mark their anniversary, the bracelet was white gold and had three charms on it, one to represent each of them. A crystal potions bottle for Severus, a white gold peacock feather for himself and for her he'd chosen an oval locket that had a rose engraved on it with the picture inside. She took a sip of her tea inadvertently getting a whiff of the perfume Severus had made for her, he'd given her and Lucius scented oils that acted like perfume and Amortentia rolled into one, when the wearer smelled it, it would remind them of their lover(s) and yet to anybody else it would just smell like the wearers usual perfume or aftershave. He had spent ages holed up in his private potions lab in the weeks before their anniversary perfecting the perfume, there had been times when he wasn't sure whether he'd perfect it in time so he had gone out and bought back up gifts which he said would now be included in their Christmas presents.

She raised her wrist to her nose and inhaled deeply, sandalwood and something spicier flooded her senses, it was the smell that she'd wake up to every morning if she had a choice. Over breakfast she'd told them that she'd give them her gift to them after dinner tonight, refusing to give them a clue about what her gift actually was. A couple of months ago Lucius had brought up the subject of her using a strap-on dildo with him, telling her how hot she'd look making love to him with it and Severus agreed with him, they'd obviously talked about it together before bringing it up with her, her first reaction was an outright no but she told them she'd think about it and think about it she did, but she didn't make up her mind until she talked about it over drinks with Tonks and Ginny on a girls night out.

_Making her way back to the table she handed out the drinks, Sex on the beach for Ginny, a Crantini for Tonks and her usual Southern Comfort with lemonade and lime over ice she decided to ask their opinion._

"_Tonks this may seem like a strange question but with your abilities as a metamorphmagus have you ever been asked by a bloke to... you know grow a dick and fuck him with it?" She asked over the music._

_Nymphadora Tonks gave them the lewdest grin either of them had seen since the days of Sirius Black "Oh hell yeah, why has one of your hot hunnies asked you to peg him?"_

_Ginny frowned "What's pegging?"_

"_It's where a woman uses a strap-on dildo on her male partner or in my case grow one." Tonks explained as Hermione's face flamed bright red._

"_Fuck! Seriously? I don't know whether that's really hot or totally nasty." Exclaimed Ginny downing her drink._

"_Look I've done some kinky shit in my time, admittedly most of it was at uni but this is a whole new ball game for me." Hermione told them._

"_So come on spill who is it Lucius or Severus?" Tonks asked eagerly._

"_Lucius asked initially but Severus is really turned on with the idea of me fucking Lucius."_

"_Hang on don't say another word until I've got more drinks." Said Ginny as she headed towards the bar._

"_What's your issue with it Hermione?" Tonks asked giving Hermione her full attention._

"_I don't want to hurt him, what if I do it wrong, I'm not going to be as good as Severus...You name it my list for not doing it to him is a mile long."_

"_That's just nonsense he wouldn't have asked if he wanted you to do him like Severus, if I was to hazard a guess Hermione it sounds like it's more about love than sex so for him to want to share this with you is more than likely a big thing for him and Severus, and your 'for' list?"_

"_I admit after thinking about it constantly, the idea does intrigue me and I want to make them as happy as they make me." Hermione finished her drink just as Ginny with returned with a tray that was full of multiple drinks for each of them._

"_What? The queue at the bar is bloody ridiculous, I almost hexed one bitch for pushing in, now tell me more about your freaky deaky bedroom antics." She moved her chair closer so she could hear better._

"_What do you want to know Gins?" Asked Tonks laughing at Hermione who had just told the young male who'd asked her to dance politely to fuck off and leave her alone._

"_I don't understand why a bloke would want a woman to do that, I mean why doesn't he just fuck another bloke?"_

"_Well Gins it's not that simple, people have a lot of reasons for wanting to do it but as long as all parties are comfortable and enjoying it why the hell not?" Tonks stated as she played with her beer mat. "So Hermione how did he ask you? Was it during sex? Hermione I want you to fuck my firm rich ass while our sexy dungeon dwelling lover watches." Tonks deepened her voice and manipulated her facial features to look like Lucius as she spoke._

_Hermione shrieked and slapped Tonks on her leg "Stop it, that is wrong on SOOO many levels."_

"_Why would you prefer Severus?" Tonks changed from Lucius to Severus complete with his trademark sneer "You've been a very bad girl Miss Granger thinking such disgusting, erotic thoughts about your Potions Professor I want you to lean over my desk and lift up your skirt so I can spank that pert bottom of yours, fifty points from Gryfindor for wearing knickers."_

_Hermione and Ginny were doubled over laughing as Tonks continued impersonating different members of staff from Hogwarts their previous conversation forgotten or so Hermione had thought until a couple of days later when she received a note from Tonks in the morning mail saying 'Go for it. XXX' accompanied with a business card showing the name and address of a discreet high end sex shop situated on the outer edges of Knockturn alley. She'd put the card in her pocket and after finally deciding to try it at least once, on her next free weekend she had gone to the shop and spent an entire morning choosing the perfect strap-on._

So here she was waiting for her final class of the day, her insides churning with anticipation for tonight. A low thrum of noise told her that her first years had arrived, finishing her now lukewarm tea she turned and gave them all a bright smile "Quieten down please and turn to page sixty five in your textbooks we're going to review everything you've learnt so far." She sat at her desk, tucking the charm bracelet back into her sleeve and gave the class her full attention.

Hermione took one last look at her reflection as she slipped her favourite white gold ruby drop earrings in her ears and decided that she'd do, the high necked, sleeveless, asymmetrical black silk dress clung lovingly to her body was teamed with her highest black 'fuck me' pumps. She'd pinned her hair back on either side with silver combs leaving the rest of her hair hanging down in smooth glossy curls, her deep red lips and her smoky eyes gave her the impression of a 1940's Hollywood starlet. Blowing herself a kiss she turned away from the mirror to check that she had everything she needed for later on that evening shrunk down and safely hidden in her little black evening bag, satisfied that it was all there she grabbed her white fake fur jacket and left to meet Severus who was waiting at the apparition point just outside Hogwarts to take her by side along apparition to the restaurant that Lucius had chosen in Edinburgh's magical district.

When she'd opened the side door that the teachers used she almost regretted her choice of shoes as the snowfall from earlier in the day had started melting and was now grey slush, she was just debating whether to transfigure her shoes into boots when one of the schools thestral drawn carriages pulled up along side her.

"Can I offer you a lift?" Severus asked offering her his hand to help her into the carriage.

"Why thank you kind sir." Hermione said gratefully as she snuggled next to him on the seat.

Severus tucked a large heavy blanket around them and instructed the thestrals to walk on.

"Look at how pretty the stars are tonight Severus" Exclaimed Hermione as she tilted her head back to look up at the star filled night sky.

"And yet they pale in comparison to your exquisite beauty." Severus spoke softly, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Hermione's stomach did somersaults as he slowly lowered his head, his lips barely touching hers, she reached her hands up and pulled his head fully down to hers allowing him complete control over the kiss, they stayed locked in each others embrace the entire ride down to the apparition point.

Severus descended out of the carriage first before turning to help Hermione, he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her easily out of the carriage letting her slide down his body enjoying the friction between them. He didn't let go the minute her feet touched the floor instead he immediately apparated them to a spot outside the restaurant.

"Well it looks like Lucius is here already, shall we join him?" Severus said looking through the window at Lucius who was stood at the bar looking every inch of the aristocrat he was.

Hermione walked through the door smirking at the fact that seeing him standing there with his trademark haughty aristocratic look on his face reminded her of the very first time she saw him in Flourish and Botts bookshop at the start of her second year Hogwarts.

Hermione handed her coat to the waiter who was hovering nervously near Lucius, she snaked her hand round Lucius's neck pulling his head down to meet hers giving him a long sensual kiss "Sorry to keep you waiting darling, I do hope you weren't too bored."

Severus was stood right behind her, his eyes glittering appreciatively at the sensual display of his lovers kissing in front of him, not to mention the fact that the entire restaurant had now paused and was watching with jealousy, each man wanting to be Lucius and every witch would've willingly given up their jewellery collections and in a few cases their first born children to trade places with Hermione, his entire being filled with love and pride because these two divinely beautiful creatures belonged to him as he quite rightly belonged body, soul and mind to them.

Another waiter showed them to their table, a round booth that was situated at the back of the restaurant for extra privacy, he handed out three leather bound menus and then gave the wine list to Lucius.

"Do either of you have a preference?" Lucius asked offering them the wine list.

"No you have exquisite taste Lucius, I'll leave it up to you." said Severus waving it away.

"I don't feel up to eating anything too heavy tonight, so something light and fresh would be perfect" commentated Hermione as she browsed the dinner menu.

Both men looked concerned "Are you feeling well my dear?" asked Lucius while Severus had placed cool fingers on her fingers checking her temperature.

Hermione chuckled "I'm touched by your concern my darlings but I'm fine, somebody snuck a large box of my favourite chocolates on to my desk during lunch and I'm afraid I've been nibbling on them all afternoon." She reached down and squeezed Severus's muscled thigh. "How do you think I should thank my generous benefactor Luc?" She asked, her fingers tracing an intricate pattern over the thick material of Severus's trousers.

"I think that if you keep stroking Severus like that then we're not going to be here long enough to order" He staring at them both, his eyes were glazing over with lust. "What is it with you and dining in public you saucy little minx?"

"Maybe it's the company that just brings out the minx in me." Hermione said saucily.

Severus gave her a scandalous look "I do believe I've been sat next to in the Great hall for the past eight years and not once have you put the moves on me."

Hermione sipped her water innocently "That doesn't mean that I wasn't thinking about it, especially during the welcoming feast, I used to sit there and fantasize about giving you the best hand job of your life while Minerva and Filius are sorting the first years." She stopped talking while the waiter took their orders, once he'd left them alone again she resumed telling them her fantasy. "As soon as the sorting would begin I would slide my chair closer to yours, my left hand would be holding my goblet and my right hand would be busy under the table unfastening the flap on your teaching trousers secure in the knowledge that no one can see what I'm doing because of the long heavy damask cloth covering the table, luckily for you Hagrid is sat on your right hand side and he doesn't notice your sharp intake of breath as I finally free your impressive erection from the confines of your boxer shorts, you try to keep your face passive and your breathing even as I begin stroking your hard shaft rhythmically up and down every time a new student came up to try on the hat I would add a slight twist to the stroke, by the time Minerva and Filius reach the M's you're gripping your goblet so tightly that your knuckles are whiter than the tablecloth. We've now got to the T's, I can feel your balls begin to tighten, your whole body is tense and I can almost hear you begging for release, I speed up, my hand moving quicker up and down your silky skin aided by the pre-cum that has been leaking from the tip every so often I would swipe my thumb over the top of your penis to collect it, just as the last child is called you cum majestically over my hand, I slowly pump your delicious cock a couple more times making sure you are well and truly empty. Once you are flaccid again I mutter a wandless cleaning spell making your trousers and my hand clean again, I tuck you back into your trousers in time to welcome the newly housed first years with a round of applause."

Both wizards were now sporting significant hard ons Hermione noticed, even her own knickers were damp from telling her welcoming feast fantasy so she decided that now was a good as time as any to go home and give them their present, she summoned a waiter over and told him to put the meal under a stasis spell and send it via owl or elf to Malfoy manor because something urgent has cropped up and needs their immediate attention, within less than five minutes they had their coats and were stood at the apparition point.

"Hermione are you sure because we can stay and have dinner first?" Severus's voice was low and husky.

Hermione stroked each of their cheeks as she placed a kiss on their lips "I've decided that I don't want to wait any longer to give you your present but we'd get arrested if I gave you it here and now, so the question is can you big bad wizards catch me before I'm all alone and naked in our bedroom?" She quickly apparated to the foyer of Malfoy mansion dropping her coat on the floor and began running up the stairs removing her dress, shoes and knickers on the way, as she reached the master bedroom she heard them arrive in the foyer, the sticking spell must have been stronger than she thought if it had taken them this long to get here, she giggled as Lucius called out to her.

"Who'd of thought that our favourite little lioness would play such a dirty trick on two supremely handsome men such as us."

"You've got thirty seconds to get naked and get in this room before I lock the door and pleasure myself, one...two..." She slipped into the room quickly lighting the candles with her wand and entering the en suite bathroom closing the door behind her just as Severus and Lucius came rushing in to the bedroom.

"So close but no cigar now you'll just have to entertain yourselves while I get your gift ready, I want you both hot and ready for me when I come out." She called out teasing them.

"What are you going to do if we decide not to play with you?" Retorted Severus with a slight moan as Lucius placed little biting kisses along his chest and down to his thin happy trail of hair.

Hermione frowned as she tried to follow the instructions that came with her strap-on, "It's all bloody well showing in a picture the woman's partner helping to put the blasted thing on, what about us poor saps who decided to surprise their lovers with it." She hissed at the offending piece of paper, having finally managed to get the three strapped harness on and fastened she heaved a sigh of relief, the straps were made of the softest black leather and fastened around her waist and around the top of each thigh, the O ring was silver coloured because she'd thought the brass ones looked tacky all she had to do now was lube up the slim six inch flesh coloured dildo complete with realistic looking veins she'd purchased and she was good to go, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stifled the laugh that threatened to burst out of her, it was a good idea of hers she thought to get something smaller in proportion to her body size because right now she looked ridiculous standing there completely naked with a realistic looking dildo sticking straight out, imagine how stupid she would have looked if she'd gone for something that was the size of either of her lovers, the laugh she'd only just suppressed threatened to re-emerge as she could feel it swaying and bobbing as she crossed the marble floor to the door that led to the bedroom.

Opening the door just a crack she peeped into the room and saw Lucius on his knees in front of Severus, his long blond hair covered his face as his head bobbed back and forth as he pleasured Severus with his mouth.

Hermione opened the door wider and walked sexily into the room, well as sexily as she could with the strap-on, at least she now knew why all men walked with a swagger how else were you supposed to walk with a dick? she thought with amusement.

"Well if you don't want your present my darlings, I suppose I could always use it myself." She stopped in front of them and put her hands on her hips before changing her mind and crossing her arms under her breasts pushing them up and together in the process.

Hermione was a little bit disappointed by their reaction, because all they did was stare at her. "I knew I should have gotten gotten the bigger model, you hate it don't you?" She turned around to walk back to the bathroom when she was stopped by two pairs of large hands.

"Nonsense it's perfect, your perfect, we didn't say anything because you took our breath away, I can't believe that you've actually decided to do this special thing for us." Lucius said in between peppering kisses all over her face.

Severus was nuzzling away at her neck, his hands were splayed over her flat stomach holding her close to him "You my darling are a Goddess, you're our very own Goddess and I swear we will worship you forever do you realise what an honour you've done for us by agreeing to do this." He murmured against her the sensitive spot on her collar bone.

Hermione leaned back securely against Severus's strong chest giving Lucius full access to her breasts "I do however have a slight request to make in regards to tonight, instead of you just watching Severus I want you to participate and show me exactly what Lucius likes, I want you to be inside me as I'm inside him, I want you to make love to both of us Severus." She closed her eyes in pleasure as Lucius flicked his talented tongue over her tight pink nipples.

"You never cease to amaze me Hermione." Severus sucked on her earlobe, while his fingers slipped between her legs to play with her clit "Fuck witch you're so wet for us."

Hermione moaned incoherently as Severus rubbed her clit furiously occasionally dipping two fingers in to her hot wet core and out again rubbing her juices over plump lips and her clit, Lucius was paying all his attention to her breasts while his tongue licked and flicked one the other was being played with nimble forceful fingers.

"Cum for us our Goddess, cum for us now." Severus demanded,his deep velvet voice was husky with desire as his fingers pressed deep inside her and curled forward hitting that spot. Hermione came with a shudder, her scream was swallowed as Lucius abandoned her breasts in favour of claiming her mouth in a possessive kiss.

Once Hermione had recovered from her climax she summoned her wand and waved it over the bed arranging a small stack of cushions in the centre of the large queen sized bed and at the same time summoning the tube of lube from her bag.

Lucius needing no further instructions went and made himself comfortable on the bed, he laid on his back with his bottom being raised by the cushions, he lay there leisurely stroking himself with one hand tugging gently at his balls.

Hermione's heart was in her mouth as she advanced towards him, she climbed on the bed and knelt between his legs, her hands trembled slightly as she pointed her wand at his puckered hole and muttered the cleansing and lubing charm that she had heard both Severus and Lucius use on each other.

She felt the mattress sink behind her as Severus joined them, she felt comforted by his presence "Good girl, now I want you to squeeze some of that lube on to your fingers and push them inside him one at a time." Hermione did as she was told, starting with one and then adding a second and third, she pumped her fingers in and out of Lucius greedy hole. "That's it now curl your fingers forward, look at him my sexy witch, look at how wanton and sexy he looks with your fingers thrusting in and out of that gorgeous arse."

Severus's voice was turning all three of them on, Hermione felt like she would cum just by him continuing to talk dirty "He's ready for you now look at greedy little hole winking at you just begging for you to fill it up." Hermione took a deep breath and lined up the dildo with Lucius hole and slowly thrust in allowing him time to adjust to the new invasion.

Lucius was in heaven as he looked up at his lovers, Hermione was leaning over him slowly thrusting into him making sure she hit his pleasure spot every time and Severus was slowly thrusting into her placing kisses on her shoulder as they moved in time with each other, Hermione's hair had come loose from her combs and was now her curls had intermixed with Severus straight black locks, an image of a little girl with Severus's colour hair and Hermione's curls sprang to the fore front of Lucius's mind and he new that if the chance ever arose to have children with his lovers then he would move heaven and earth to make it happen.

The trio moved in harmony with each other as they drove each other onto completion and as usual as soon as one of them gave into that sweet release the other two followed, Hermione and Severus collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of Lucius unable to move until a muffled grunt from beneath them caused them to laugh as they flopped to the side unable to move any more than that. Lucius summoned the blanket from the bottom of the bed to cover them because Severus was already asleep judging by the snores coming from his side of the bed and he would have sworn Hermione was as well till he heard a sleepy voice say "Don't expect this every anniversary Luc." and then a pair of lips kissed his shoulder. He smiled contentedly to no one in particular as sleep quickly over took him and he joined his lovers in the land of dreams.

A/N: My muse felt pretty bad about you not reading their first time together but for some bizarre reason I couldn't write them together until I'd visualized them as already done it, she'd felt so guilty about leaving you high and dry she came to me while I was on the school run and demanded that I write this pegging scene. Now having never done or written anything like this before I had to research it intensively, all I can say is thank heaven that Google has in privacy browsing or I dread to think what my husband would think. :D

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's officially my longest chapter ever.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	8. It's a nice day for a white wedding

****Romp among the Roses.****

**_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) *Warning slightly darker content than usual***_**

The still water of the black lake reflected the bright midday sun like a dark glossy mirror. Hermione Granger carefully stepped down from a thestral drawn carriage to avoid tripping on the long full skirt of her dress onto the edge of a white carpet strewn with bright red rose petals at the far end of the carpet stood two tall figures one fair haired and the other dark. Hermione shivered with anticipation this was the day, turning her head she saw her dad standing next to her wearing a black morning suit with a grey silk cravat and pocket square, a proud smile just for her on his ageing face.

"Look at you, my beautiful bookworm all grown up and ready to start the next chapter of her life."

"Oh daddy..." Hermione could barely talk for fear of the tears that were threatening to fall.

Her dad handed her a pristine white hanky from his pocket and she dabbed under her eyes gently "Now then my dear, have you got your something old, new, borrowed and blue?"

Hermione nodded "My dress is new, I borrowed Rowena's diadem and it's old and I have some blue ribbon somewhere on my dress" she didn't want to tell her dad that the ribbon was on her knickers.

"When you're ready my dear I think it's time to meet your fate" Dr Granger straightened his cravat and offered her his arm.

At his strange words Hermione glanced at her dads face, he just seemed to be staring impassively towards the alter, she followed his gaze to where the two men were waiting, their black robes were a stark contrast against the white carpet. A bizarre and rather morbid thought struck her as she looked at the petals on the carpet, she just couldn't help but think that the bright red petals looked just like drops of blood staining white bandages with a soft shake of her head she discarded the thought almost as soon as it had entered. Placing her hand on her dad's arm she slowly made her way down the aisle as a band which she couldn't see began to play the traditional wedding march of Here comes the bride.

Hermione couldn't help the growing ball of nervousness in her stomach it was the biggest day of her life and yet where were her best friends, surely they weren't going to let her get married without a hug or some idiotic words of comfort. She scanned each row of chairs as she passed looking for the familiar red and black hair of her oldest friends.

Faces stared back her, faces she knew and faces she didn't all with the same glassy blank eyed look, if she didn't know better she'd say they were Imperiused. Why would her guests be under the Imperius curse? Only a few steps from the altar Hermione looked up at her dad and gasped at the long bleeding gash down his face.

"Daddy what happened to your face?"

"You did this to us Hermione, with your 'I know better attitude' when you erased our memories and sent us to Australia where we were mugged, your poor mother was raped, beaten and then we were left to die. Look at her is that what you wanted?" Dr Granger grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the woman sat in the front row wearing a tattered flowery dress, her once beautiful face covered in cuts and bruises.

"No daddy, no I just wanted to keep you safe from the war, I didn't want Voldermort and his Deatheaters to attack you" Try as Hermione might she just couldn't let go of her dad's arm.

"Be that as maybe Hermione my dear, it still doesn't change the fact that it was your fault we died just as surely as if you'd pulled the trigger yourself and now you must pay for your sins." Dr Granger pushed her hard so she stumbled those last few steps, tripping on the edge of her gown she fell to her knees before the altar.

Hermione knelt with her head bowed surely this day couldn't get any worse. Two black gloved hands appeared in her line of vision offering her assistance in standing up, she smoothed the front of her dress down to remove a few stray rose petals that had stuck to the lace overlay, again she was struck by thought that the red petals looked like drops of blood against the brilliant whiteness of her dress. She took hold of the two firm hands and pulled herself upright, once she had her balance she tilted her head upwards expecting to look into the handsome faces of her soon to be husbands.

Hermione cried out in horror as two familiar pairs of eyes, one grey and one black stared at her, their faces hidden by Death eater masks. In a desperate attempt to escape Hermione tried to pull her hands away, yet the hands that held her were like iron vices no matter how hard she tried

"Please Severus, Lucius don't do this." She begged her voice quivering with fear.

"Aww is the bwave wittle mudblood bitch begging like a dog?" Bellatrix cackled loudly "Look what I brought to the party for afters, The boy who failed and his pet blood traitor" Bellatrix flicked her wand and two giant birdcages with a single broken and bloodied body in the bottom of each of them hovered into view.

"Oh dear God no. HARRY, RON!" Hermione screamed their names as she struggled in vain to get to Bellatrix "I'm going to fucking kill you, you psychopathic bitch" She spat venomously at the older witch.

Hermione saw stars as she was suddenly backhanded "How dare you talk to your betters like that you filthy fucking whore" Severus removed his mask and lowered his face till it was level with hers, his black eyes glittering with malice. "I'm going to enjoy teaching you the meaning of respect little girl." The soft sensuous tone of his voice, what she called his bedroom voice, the voice that could make her come without touch still had the power to make her shiver with anticipation and to her shame with desire despite the real threat behind his words.

A dry raspy voice that Hermione had hoped she'd never hear again spoke "Prepare the sssacrifisse."

She felt her entire body go rigid as she was hit with silent stunning spell, now completely helpless and at their mercy she was levitated onto the stone altar, unable to close her eyes against the horrors that were about to unfold. Hermione watched as Lucius vanished the silver and black mask that covered his face with his wand and smiled a truly terrifying feral smile at her.

"Iss ssshe ready Loossiusss?" the raspy voiced hissed.

"Almost master" Lucius said reverently, reaching into his black robes and removing a wicked looking silver knife, it's curved blade glinting in the bright sunlight. "Now Precious I could do this the easy way with a quick Diffindo but where would be the fun in that for me?" he ran the knife down her cheek in a parody of a lovers caress along her collarbone and over the swell of her chest till the blade was nestled in the valley between each breast.

Hermione pleaded at him with her eyes to stop this madness and to let her go but to no avail.

"Come now Pet, lets not keep our guests waiting to see that delectable mudblood body of yours" In one swift movement the knife sliced through her dress like a hot knife through butter, the satin and lace material fell to the side exposing her breasts for all to see.

It didn't matter how loud Hermione screamed in her head nobody could hear her. She could feel Lucius drawing intricate patterns on her skin with the knife, not quite hard enough to pierce the skin but making every nerve ending tingle. All of a sudden the fine point of the blade was replaced by a thick heavy weight on her legs making them feel even more pinned, the heavy weight slid over her stomach towards her breasts rubbing over her erect nipples, something else was burying itself in her mass of tangled hair.

Hermione felt as though she was going to suffocate not from fear but from lack of oxygen as the heavy weight lay sprawled across her chest, as she struggled against the weight she realised that the spell keeping her immobilised had dissipated, turning her head from side to side she could see no sign of either Lucius, Severus or they wedding, gathering all of the strength she had left Hermione pushed the heavy weight away from her and sat up.

Gasping for breath Hermione sat up and opened her eyes, she had to blink a few times in the dim morning light to make sure that she was fully awake and in her room, Hermione rubbed a hand over her chest to slow her rapidly beating heart. To one side of her lay Severus and to the other Lucius both men equally naked and minus their death eater masks.

Climbing as gingerly as she could over Severus without waking him Hermione crept out of bed and tiptoed on trembling legs to the small bathroom across the hallway. In the dim glow of the constantly lit candles she splashed cold water on her face, raising her head to meet her own reflection in the small mirror above the sink she could still see the terror she felt from her nightmare mirrored in her eyes.

She was feeling claustrophobic, in need of fresh air and an urge to put some distance between her and castle she decided to go and visit her friends Ron and Luna because even at this early hour in the morning she knew they would be up as Luna would be up collecting the strange creatures that only came out at dawn. Rationally Hermione knew that it was just a dream and that Voldemort and Bellatrix were dead for good she just couldn't shake the the feeling of foreboding that had stayed with her.

Hermione slipped quietly back into the room grabbing the jeans and t-shirt she had discarded last night off the thickly carpeted floor, dressing as quickly as she could Hermione was just wiggling her feet into a pair of shabby trainers when stirring from the bed made her freeze in her tracks.

"Where you off to, you little Minx? It's still early, come back to bed" Lucius stretched his lean body across the mattress to rest his head on Severus's pale torso.

Forcing herself to act normal even though she was still feeling rather unnerved because of her nightmare she continued fastening her trainers "I didn't sleep very well last night, the room felt rather stuffy so I'm just going to go for a walk and get some fresh air before the sun rises too high" she replied softly not wanting to wake Severus.

Lucius buried his head in Severus's side to hide the fact he was yawning "Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked looking rather bleary eyed.

"No my love, get your beauty sleep I'll see you both later" she blew him a kiss and disappeared out of the door before Lucius could ask any more questions.

Lucius rolled off Severus and flopped heavily onto the squishy mattress, a frown appearing on his classically handsome face, something was obviously wrong with his Witch yet the fact that she couldn't or wouldn't talk with them about it sat uneasily with him. Deciding that it would be best to talk it over with Severus later in the day, he closed his eyes and spooned against the other love of his life.

A/N: Well I hoped you all enjoyed my first nightmare scene and in my defence nightmares rarely make sense. I know that this chapter feels a bit random and out of place with the rest of the story, bare with me all will be revealed in the next chapter. Rest assured normal fluffiness will be resumed.

Much Love

HerRoyalGoddess Xx


	9. Daydream believer

****Romp among the Roses.****

**_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it)**_**

**_**Now I know that my last chapter felt out of place compared with my usual fluffy style and all will be explained. **_**

**_**On a side note in my 32 years on Earth I've had two dreams that were so vivid that they've stuck with me, one I had when I was in my early teens, I dreamt that I was on Blackpool seafront (A seaside tourist resort near where I live) and I had just taken LSD (I have never taken this drug in my life and would never. Don't do drugs kids!) there was a massive storm raging, with gigantic waves crashing onto the promenade and I was crawling along the seafront trying to keep myself from being washed into the sea it was very Psychedelic and scary at the same time. Even now I can't go along the seafront without remembering this dream. **_**

**_**The second dream happened while I was pregnant with my second child I was about 32 weeks pregnant and I dreamed that I was so desperate for everybody to meet my baby that I gave birth to my baby early, and showed this tiny bloody thing to all my friends and family before popping it back up and carried on with my pregnancy till full term and gave birth again. Yes I know I'm weird and pregnancy really does fry your brain and make you loopy.**_**

**_**Any hoo on with the story.**_**

The early morning air was refreshingly cool in the luscious green valley of Ottery St Catchpole. Hermione felt the tingle of Ron and Luna's wards accept her as she strolled through a garden overrun with wild flowers, as much as she loved the perfectly cultured lawns of Malfoy manor or Harry's neatly tended rose gardens she always felt at peace here among the natural beauty that Luna preferred. Hermione paused at the little stone wishing well that Ron had built by hand for little Georgia's fifth birthday, feeling whimsical she rummaged in her pockets looking for a coin to throw in and was disappointed when her search came up with nothing.

She sat down on the edge of the well, what would she wish for anyway, Peace of mind? No, now that she was away from the castle Hermione could see that she'd just reacted badly to her nightmare, why she had that particular nightmare she couldn't say but she knew Luna would have an opinion.

"Knut for your thoughts Hermione."

Hermione looked up to see Ron standing there in a pair of blue checked lounge pants and a old tatty Chudley Canons t-shirt holding out a steaming mug of tea.

"Thanks Ron, I haven't disturbed you have I? She asked sheepishly as she accepted the pink flowery mug.

"Well actually I was having a lovely dream involving me and three lovely Playwitches and a bowlful of whipped cream" when he saw her guilty looking face he gave her a wide grin "I'm just yanking your chain Hermione, I'd gotten up earlier to see Luna off on one of her jaunts."

"Luna's not here?

"No she had an early morning portkey out to the Dyfi Forest in Wales, she's doing an article for the Quibbler on some rare plant.

Hermione sighed a little "Ah well never mind, I'll finish up my tea and scoot off back up to the castle."

Ron sat down next to her "Something seems to be troubling you, do you want to tell Uncle Ron about it?" Hermione looked at him sceptically causing him to grin back at her "I'll have you know that my emotional range is almost that of a soup spoon now."

Hermione laughed spilling her tea over her fingers "Son of a-" she hissed wiping her damp hands on her jeans "Well if you don't mind me rambling on about something completely stupid."

"Come on lets go up to the house and you can tell me about what has gotten you so discombobulated."

"Wow. I never knew you knew such big words," She teased.

"Well I am married to a Ravenclaw," He replied with a grin.

As they wandered up to Ron's cosy cottage a thought occurred to Hermione "Ron if you're here and Luna's gone to Wales who's watching my God daughter?"

"Relax I left her in the house with a sticking charm on her, she'll be fine"

"Ronald Weasley how could you be so irresponsible." Hermione shrieked slapping his arm.

"Ow! Hermione, it was a joke. Honestly does nobody have any faith in me?" Ron grumbled rubbing the sore spot on his elbow "Mum's got her, Victoire and little Claude for the weekend. Bill surprised Fleur with a weekend away as an apology for all the long hours he's been doing for Gringotts recently, although between you and me I think he just wants out of the dog house because Fleur hates the fact that the newest member of his team is young, single and according to Charlie extremely easy on the eye."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment "I thought Charlie was seeing some witch who worked on the reserve with him."

"Nah, he dumped her weeks ago for and I quote 'Being too clingy' apparently she wanted to double date or something."

"Oh the horror."Hermione dead panned back

Opening the back door of the cottage Ron led the way through to his kitchen and flicked his wand at the kettle "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked taking her empty mug and popping a teabag in it, Hermione shook her head. "Anyway enough about my crazy family, why don't you tell me about what's bothering my favourite and most bossiest friend" Ron said handing her a freshly made cup of tea.

Hermione cradled the mug with both hands, blowing on it gently to cool it down "In the cold light of the day it seems really stupid, I can't believe I reacted so badly to a dream."

"Hermione" Ron interrupted her "just tell me what happened."

He sat, listened and occasionally interrupting as Hermione told him all about her dream and her extreme reaction to it.

"So what do you think," she asked finally "am I going crazy?"

Ron grinned "Yep, you're definitely nuttier than a bar of Honeydukes Nutrageous Nougat, we should book you into a bed at St Mungo's straight away."

Hermione glared at him "Thanks Ron not helpful. It's not like I haven't had nightmares before, I've just never reacted like that to one. After I woke up and Lucius was talking to me I still couldn't shake the after effects."

Ron frowned slightly "I may have an answer but I don't think you're going to like it, Hermione how much do you know about the symptoms of a magical pregnancy?"

"To be perfectly honest I've never really thought about it, why?" she asked warily.

Ron took a deep breath "Look the only reason I'm mentioning this is because I remember Luna having some really strange reactions to dreams when she was pregnant with Georgia" he paused to take a sip of his tea "overly vivid dreams can be an early symptom of pregnancy. If you hang on a sec I'll grab you the baby book that Fleur gave Luna when she was expecting."

Hermione sat at the kitchen table dumbfounded there was no way she was pregnant, she cast the contraception spell herself every month straight after her period and that was another reason why she couldn't be pregnant her periods were regular. A treacherous little voice in the back of her head whispered _yes but weren't the last two months a lot lighter and shorter than normal. _The sound of Ron entering the room interrupted her internal monologue.

"Here you go A Modern Witches Guide to Pregnancy by Healer Chastity Jones" he held out a small paperback book "Look I know you're thinking that I'm just yanking your chain but just read chapter one before you say anything, okay?"

"Ron it's highly unlikely that"

"Hermione just read the damn book." he demanded, huffing loudly Hermione snatched the book out of his hands.

"Who'd have thought that we'd ever see the day where I'm telling you to read a book." he chortled.

Hermione opened the book to chapter one and began to read.

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**Whether you're a pure blood, half blood or muggle born you will all experience some of the following symptoms if not all during the first trimester.**

**Nausea/Vomiting**

**Loss of appetite**

**Aversion to certain foods or smells**

**Erratic mood swings**

**Sore breasts/tender nipples**

**Missed periods although some witches can experience light spotting which can be misconstrued as a period right up till the second trimester especially if they are still using the contraceptive spell. (Please do not use the spell once you know you are pregnant.)**

**Dizziness or headaches**

**One of the most common symptoms of a magical pregnancy yet widely unknown among muggle borns is the occurrence of extremely ******vivid dreams/nightmares******. Some expectant witches have had such vivid and realistic dreams that the dreams and it's effect on the witch has lingered till long after the witch has woken up. The cause of this is unknown although it is widely thought that it is the witches magic recognising the foetus and joining with it to protect it **

Hermione dropped the book on the table not wanting to read on and looked at Ron her normally creamy complexion was now the colour of ash. "Christ Ron what am I going to do?" she whispered, her throat feeling dry and scratchy.

Ron reached over and squeezed her hand "First things first, lets just confirm if you are or not and lucky for you Bill taught me the spell. Just go and lie on the couch in the front room and I'll grab my wand, okay?"

Hermione lay on the brightly coloured couch staring at the ceiling, her mind a complete blank she never even realised that Ron had returned and had been speaking to her till he tapped her shoulder gently.

"I need you to lift your top just enough to show your stomach, if you're pregnant the tip of my wand will glow blue and if you're not it won't." he said.

Doing as he asked Hermione watched as Ron briefly touched the tip of his wand to her belly button as he muttered an incantation that she hadn't heard before. No sooner had he finished the incantation then his wand tip lit up with a brilliant light.

Hermione took her gaze off the light and looked at Ron " Well isn't this the biggest clusterfuck you've ever seen, I don't suppose it tells you who the father is does it?" Ron shook his head "Fabulous." Hermione said sarcastically, she pulled her top down and sat up "I don't suppose you have any Firewhisky in?"

Ron looked at her shocked "Mione you know you can't drink while you're pregnant."

"Relax Ron I'm joking, kind of. I'm just not looking forward to telling Sev and Lucius that one of them knocked me up."

"Why don't you send them an owl telling them that you've met up with me and that you'll see them later, meanwhile you can chill here for as long as you like and get your head round everything."

"Thanks Ron that's a great idea, I'll do that." She said giving him a grateful smile.

Meanwhile back at the castle it had been nearly four hours since Hermione had said goodbye to Lucius and the wizard in question, his hair still damp from his shower and wearing just his thick blue dressing gown was pacing the room worried about his witch when a small postal owl flew in through the open window, it dropped a small rolled up parchment on Hermione's dresser and flew off not waiting for a treat.

Lucius unrolled the parchment and felt a smidgeon of relief when he recognised Hermione's writing.

**To my two favourite wizards,**

**Sorry I'm not there for breakfast but on my walk this morning I decided to go visit Ron as I haven't seen him in ages, I'll be back later.**

**Love to you both Xx**

**P.S. Do you mind if we change our plans tonight as I fancy a cosy night in just the three of us.**

Lucius placed the letter on the dresser and was staring out of the window thinking about everything that had gone on when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Where's Hermione?" A soft baritone voice asked

Not bothering to turn around Lucius explained about Hermione's strange behaviour earlier and the note they'd just received.

"Luc you're worrying about nothing" Severus said undoing the tie on Lucius's dressing gown, he slipped his hands under the soft material to play with the blond 's nipples.

"Stop it Sev I'm not in the mood"

The potions master nibbled and sucked on Lucius's neck while his hands continued their exploration of his lovers body.

"Damn it Severus, I've told you I'm not in the mood" the blond wizard said tetchily slapping the potion's masters wandering hands.

"I bet I can get get you in the mood" Severus said, his voice low and seductive vibrated against the sensitive skin behind Lucius ear.

The blond wizard moaned in pleasure as talented potions callused fingers played with his rock hard cock and filthy obscenities were whispered in his ear, sensing victory Severus turned Lucius around and sunk to his knee in front of him. "You really are an Adonis, my Adonis" he murmured reverently as he placed tender kisses down the soft golden haired happy trail that led down from Lucius's belly button to where his cock stood erect and weeping for more attention. Severus wrapped his greedy lips around Lucius cock, swirling his tongue around the head savouring the salty taste of his lover, he loved hearing his lover moaning in appreciation as he bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking the blond's hard velveteen shaft. Lucius tangled his fingers through Severus's inky black hair forcing him to go deeper and faster and he gladly obliged, his lover needed this to take his mind off worrying about Hermione, he ignored his own hard on instead focusing all his attention on making Lucius cum.

What he wasn't expecting was for Lucius to take control, Severus was pulled to his feet and kissed senseless for an all too brief a moment before he was spun to face the window, with a hastily muttered lubrication spell and the bare minimum of preparation Severus braced himself against the windowsill as his arse was invaded by Lucius's hard, thick cock. Lucius didn't often top but when he did, it was glorious.

"Make yourself cum" Lucius demanded, his voice sounding raw and husky to Severus's ears, eager to comply he spat on his hand for lubrication and fisted his hard dick, he couldn't stop the groans of pleasure that escaped his mouth as Lucius thrust hard and fast hitting his sweet spot every time. Severus was so close now, he could feel his balls tighten and his muscles tense but it was a well timed smack on his arse that sent him over the edge, his seed spilling over his hand onto the floor with Lucius joining him in post coital bliss moments later.

The dark haired wizard closed his eyes and rested his head on his forearms as he got his breath back, enjoying the closeness of Lucius's sweat**y body against his.**

**"Severus my love"**

**"Mmm?" Severus answered without opening his eyes.**

**"I've been thinking, instead of having dinner here why don't we have a nice intimate picnic dinner in the gardens at the manor just the three of us, what do you think?"**

**Severus turned round and looked deep into his lovers mercurial grey eyes "I'm thinking that you are an incurable romantic and that I'm lucky to have both you and Hermione in my life. Luc have I told you lately how much I love you?"**

**"You don't have to tell me, I already know." Lucius whispered leaning in for a tender kiss.**

**"Mione would you stop pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Ron said through a mouth full of bacon, bread and tomato.**

**"Pacing helps me think." she stopped in front of a picture of Ron and Luna on their wedding day, she smiled at how blissfully happy they looked "You know it would be so simple if I was only dating one of them, but giving one of them up would be like having a heart arrhythmia, not too mention I don't know who the father is." She unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.**

**Ron noticed the dreamy look on her face as she stared at the picture, putting two and two together, he put down his bacon sandwich and wandered over to where she stood "You know you could always ask them to marry you" **

**"Merlin Ron don't sneak up on people" she gasped, her hand flying to her chest in an attempt to slow her heart rate. "Do you really think I'm going to get married after that crazyass dream?"**

**Taking her hand he led her to the hallway where there was a picture hanging on the wall that was taken at Ron's birthday party a couple of months earlier of her and Lucius with their arms wrapped round each other laughing as Severus danced with Georgia, the young witch standing on Severus's shiny black dress shoes, the three of them sharing looks of love and adoration over her head.**

**"Now you know that they aren't my most favourite wizards in the world, however I will thank them for one thing, I've never seen you this happy, Ever. Are you going to let some weird pregnancy dream keep you from your desires? And before you spew some claptrap about triad marriages not being normal or what your parents would've wanted, just remember that you're a witch who lives in a magical world full of Unicorns, Centaurs, Dragons and the most magical thing of all in our world. Love. And you should never waste it worrying what people think" he placed a hand on her stomach "this baby is the result of love, it's parents are three of the most powerful and influential people in our world. Not to mention it's Uncle Ron is pretty fabulous as well-" Ron couldn't say any more as the air was squeezed out of his lungs due to Hermione giving him a bear hug.**

**"Luna's a lucky witch." Hermione said releasing Ron from her arms.**

**"You had your chance with all this fabulousness and you turned it down" Ron's voice full of laughter as he shook his booty at her.**

**Laughing at his antics Hermione slapped his arse playfully "Get your coat Weasley, we're ring shopping."**

**A/N:Well I hope this chapter makes you all happy and that the mystery behind Hermione's dream/nightmare is all cleared up.**

**Much love to you all**

**Her Royal Goddess Xx **


	10. Sweet Emotion

****Romp among the Roses.****

**_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it).**_**

**Hermione and Ron flooed into the busy Leaky Cauldron and Ron's stomach rumbled appreciatively as a waitress passed them carrying a tray with two steaming hot pots.**

**"Christ Ron, you've just wolfed down an humongous bacon and tomato sandwich, you can't possibly still be hungry" Hermione said incredulously.**

**The tall red head grinned and patted his flat stomach "What the belly wants, the belly gets" another tray of hot steaming food went past and Ron closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.**

**"Ron control yourself, you look like you're auditioning for a Bisto****advert*"**

**Ron opened his eyes and gave her a confused look. "Never mind" Hermione replied with a smile "Muggle reference, anyway rings first food later." **

**"There's two jewellery shops in Diagon alley but the only thing is that neither of them specialises in triad wedding ring sets, so which one do you want to go to first?" **

**"I don't bloody know, it's not like I've done this before." Hermione snapped before immediately apologising "Sorry Ron, I don't mean to be a bitch. Where did you get Luna's ring from?"**

**"Pfft don't worry about it, I got Luna's ring from Jackson's so we'll go there first because it's not far from here." Ron tucked Hermione's hand into the crook of his arm and led her out of the pub and down a couple of winding cobbled streets till they'd arrived outside of the shop he'd mentioned.**

**Hermione took one look at the jewellers, it's windows were thick with dust and filth, it's sign was so faded it was barely legible and pulled a disgusted face, she had to squint to make out the worn golden letters that said ****_Jackson and Sons. Purveyors of fine jewellery since 1787. _****"I don't think they've actually cleaned the windows since 1787" she commentated drily, trying to peer through a grimy window.**

**"Don't be such a clean freak," her friend retorted with good humour "despite it's appearances Jacksons is ****_the_**** jewellery for unique pieces, all the older pure blood families choose to shop here over the more modern shop in the centre of Diagon alley. Bill told me that the owners have a long standing contract with Gringotts, when the Goblins seize an account for whatever reason, Mr Jackson gets first pick at the non Goblin made items which he then sells in his shop, so although it's the shop to go to for the best quality, you will pay through the nose for it. Luna's ring cost me three months wages, but when I saw it I knew it was the perfect ring for her." Ron's face softened for a brief moment as he thought about his beautiful eccentric wife. "Well come on then preggers, you're not going to see any rings standing out here all day." He sidestepped a half hearted slap from a smiling Hermione and opened the door for her, choosing to ignore Hermione as she muttered under her breath "Not with windows that filthy I won't" **

**Inside the shop they were greeted by an elderly witch who welcomed them and invited them to browse while she got her son who was the proprietor.**

**"So do what do you have in mind?" Ron asked conversationally as Hermione wandered around the small shop looking at the different rings on display.**

**"I have absolutely no idea, I can't believe I'm doing this in the first pla-." Hermione paused mid speech.**

**Ron glanced up from the necklace display he was looking at and asked Hermione if she was okay.**

**Hermione waved him over to join her "I think I've found the perfect set, come look and tell me what you think." Glancing round for the proprietor, she caught his eye as he entered the room "Is it possible for me to take a closer look at these rings here?" Hermione asked slightly breathless.**

**"An excellent choice Madam," the proprietor told her with a generic salesman's smile on his face "these rings are made from 18ct white gold and are flat profile Celtic wedding bands with a triscele weave design, the ladies ring is set with 3 diamonds in a rub over setting worth just over 0.75 ct. The rings will automatically resize when placed on the intended's finger."**

**"This is the set Ron, I can feel it." Hermione couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.**

**The shopkeeper coughed lightly "I'm not sure if Madam is aware but this is a ring set designed for a triad relationship that consists of two gentlemen and one female in it, I would hate to split the rings up."**

**Hermione looked the man straight in the eyes "I'm aware that it's a triad set, that was the reason I was looking at this tray of rings in the first place."**

**"My apologies Madam, it's just that we get so few customers who are in a committed triad relationship."**

**Ron snorted at the man's apology "What's the damage on this ring set? I can't seem to find the price tag."**

**"The set costs 399 galleons, obviously the price reflects the quality and master craftsmanship that's been put into the three rings."**

**Hermione quickly did the maths in her head 399 galleons was roughly equivalent to around £2000 it was rather pricey and would eat up a sizeable amount of her savings, but as she was only planning to do this once it was a good investment. In a surprisingly short amount of time she found herself outside of the shop blinking in the bright sunlight with two ring boxes in her pocket. "Right Ron, let's go and feed that bottomless stomach of yours before I decide to chicken out and flee the country instead." Hermione said half jokingly while patting her pocket to make sure she hadn't lost the rings since leaving the shop.**

**It was nearing seven pm by the time Hermione arrived back at the castle after spending the day with Ron. She'd decided that a quick visit with Poppy Pomfrey was in order just to verify the pregnancy 100%, not that she doubted the test Ron had done at his in anyway shape or form, but it was always good to dot the I's and cross the T's so to speak. Taking the secret passageways known only to the teachers and those in possession of the Marauders map Hermione succeeded in making her way to the hospital wing with out bumping into any of the teaching staff, sneaking a peek through the round window in the hospital wing's door she saw a small group of students sat round a bed playing exploding snap with Lexi Finster (suffering with a severe case of Mumblemumps*) who was the ward's sole occupant. Not wanting to draw too much attention to the fact that she was visiting Poppy, Hermione crossed the corridor and gave the staff's universal password of Firewhisky to the portrait of Dilys Derwent who guarded the medi-witch's office.**

**"Hello Hermione, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The matronly medi witch asked kindly, looking up from the medical files she had open on her desk.**

**"I've just popped in for a bit of advice if you've got a spare minute or two?" Hermione enquired feeling a bit apprehensive about telling another person about her predicament.**

**"Certainly my dear, take a seat and tell your Aunt Poppy what's ailing you while I pop the kettle on and get the good biscuits out of the cupboard" the older witch told her with a smile.**

**An hour and forty five minutes later Hermione was feeling a lot happier about her situation after the chat with the school medi-witch and a long hot shower. On arriving back at her rooms she'd found a dozen hot pink roses in an expensive crystal cut vase sat on her wooden coffee table and a note telling her to meet them at the Manor for a informal romantic picnic under the stars. Humming softly to herself she rifled through her wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit, what does one wear to an informal romantic picnic under the stars? Where you were not only planning to propose to your two lovers but you also had to tell them that you were pregnant. She'd almost given up on finding 'the' outfit, when hidden behind her formal teaching robes was the deep purple, knee length gypsy style dress that shimmered with tiny round mirrors, she'd bought the dress on a whim from a market stall in Soho London for the bargain price of only a tenner.**

**Hermione almost clapped with joy as she put the dress on and discovered that the dress had pockets hidden in its skirt, which was perfect for hiding the ring box in. With her hair charmed into simple loose curls that hung down her back and a pair of flat, thin strapped leather sandals that complimented her dress, she felt she was ready for what was destined to be one of the most eventful nights of her life.**

**The sun was just beginning to set as she arrived at Malfoy Manor giving the sky a warm rosy glow.**

**"Excuse me Miss but the Master says you have to take the left path that leads down to the lake." Lucius's head elf Tomkins told her offering her a glass of what looked like champagne.**

**"Thank you Tomkins, is that champagne for me?" The little elf who was dressed in a royal blue cotton toga with the Malfoy coat of arms stitched on to the chest nodded his large ears flapping wildly. "Please could you switch it with sparkling grape juice and keep it refilled with the same through out the night?" Hermione asked.**

**Tomkins nodded again and in twinkle of an eye he'd disappeared and reappeared with a chilled glass of white grape juice "Anything else Miss?"**

**She replied with a polite "No thank you." The elf satisfied he could do no more vanished from her sight and Hermione set off towards the lake, one hand holding the glass and the other resting against the pocket which held the rings. Lost in her thoughts she ignored the route that Tomkins had advised, instead she took a short cut through the walled open knot garden known to countless Malfoys throughout the centuries as the ladies garden, when out of nowhere one of Lucius prized white peacocks flew onto the path in front of her hissing and displaying it's impressive tail which was fanned out and now being shook in her general direction. Hermione swore in surprise, upon realising it was just a bloody peacock she scowled "Listen you feather brained narcissistic bird shut up and go away, you're lucky that Lucius likes you otherwise I'd be recommending that we eat you for dinner." (Not that she would but for some reason the peacocks seemed to hate her and the feeling was mutual.)**

**The peacock screeched fiercely at her and left a big dollop of black peacock poop on the path in front of her before flying off. Hermione was pretty sure that she'd just been insulted by the glorified chicken, carefully stepping round the black mass she carried on towards the lake, faint strains of classical music could be heard coming from beyond the far stone wall.**

**Hermione managed to get to the lake without any further incidents, she was about to say hello but stopped herself so she could enjoy the scene in front of her, Severus and Lucius who both had their trouser legs rolled up to their calves were enjoying a close embrace on the lake shore, their bodies swaying in time to the soft romantic music as the water gently caressed both pairs of sexy masculine feet. **

**Slipping her sandals off, Hermione enjoyed the feel of the soft silty sand between her toes as she made her way over to the two wizards, "Is there room for a little one in there?" she asked pinching Severus's bum playfully. Both men turned to her and enveloped her in group hug that involved numerous kisses and gropes being exchanged between the trio. Hermione broke free, laughing as the gropes turned in to tickles "Watch it Mister" she told Lucius in a mock stern voice as he tried to tickle her again "As I recall you left me a note promising me food and I am famished, so feed me."**

**"So I did, Severus if you could please assist me." Hermione let out a small eep as Severus swung her up into his arms and placed her gently on to thick plush cushions that lined the bottom of the wooden row boat that was bobbing gently in the still water of the lake and then climbed in, lying down next to her. Lucius got into the boat last after gently pushing them off, he sat down on the single lone bench, rolled his sleeves up past his elbows and proceeded to show off his rowing skills.**

**Lucius rowed out to the middle of the lake, secured the oars, removed a picnic basket from under the seat and joined his lovers on the cushions.**

**He took three glasses from the wicker basket and a bottle of champagne that had been chilled to perfection, pouring them each a glass and handing one to Hermione and Severus "I think a toast is in order,Severus my love if you would be so kind"**

**The dark haired wizard cleared his throat "To us, may we be this happy and contented forever" he said offering his glass to be clinked in a toast.**

**Lucius took a sip and pulled a face "What the-" grabbing the bottle he looked at the label "I don't know what's going on this is supposed to be a 1928 Krug but it tastes like grape juice" he said disdainfully.**

**Hermione felt her blood run cold, Lucius's house elf had misunderstood her and instead of just keeping her glass filled with grape juice he'd replaced the champagne in the bottle. Well this was as good a time as any, she manoeuvred herself so she was on her knees facing both men and took a deep breath "Lucius, Severus I want you to know just how much I love you both, your both just such amazing lovers and I know we've only been seeing each other for about a year, and even if you said no I couldn't imagine my life without either of you in it, "**

**"Sweetheart you're rambling, are you okay?" Severus spoke softly to her, exchanging a worried glance with Lucius.**

**"Willyoumarryme?" she blurted out.**

**To say that the two wizards were shocked was an understatement, Lucius kept opening his mouth to say something before closing it again, Severus managed to pull himself together enough to ask her to repeat herself.**

**Now that she had said it once Hermione felt a bit more at ease, she raised herself onto one knee, took the ring box out of her pocket, popped the lid open and said "Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and Severus Tobias Snape I am here down on one knee formally asking for the two of you to marry me." **

**A lifetime filled with silence seemed to pass by, she looked at them, nervously chewing her bottom lip. "Well aren't you going to answer me? I'm not getting any younger you know and neither are the two of you, so maybe I should ask a younger wizard" she quipped to break the silence.**

**"Of course we'll marry you daft witch" Severus finally said as Lucius reached for the rings placing one on Severus's finger and the other on his own finger.**

**"Lets go back to the manor, where we can celebrate with some style, panache and something other than this gnats piss Krug dare to call champagne" Lucius declared apparating them straight into the master suite.**

**Hermione felt her stomach lurch, she clasped her hand to her mouth and prayed for that the contents in her stomach stayed down. "Lucius it's my fault the champagne tasted funny, I asked Tomkins to keep my glass filled with grape juice." she felt a little woozy and leaned against one of the wooden posts on the four poster bed.**

**Both men were at her side in a flash, Hermione shushed their concerns and said "Congratulations my loves, you're going to be daddies in about six and a half months.**

**Lucius crowed triumphantly and began kissing both Hermione and Severus repeatedly, Severus on the other hand had gone pale and was muttering under his breath "Me a father? I can't believe it, I can't do this, I'm going to be a terrible dad" **

**Hermione cupped his face with her hands as she peppered it with kisses as Lucius cuddled him from behind, wrapping his arms around the dark eyed man pulling so he was flush against his body, "You are going to be an amazing father Severus" he whispered, his breath against Severus's ear caused Severus to shiver "now forget all those silly unfounded fears that are running through that beautiful, intelligent mind of yours and get undressed because we are going to take our amazing fiancé and mother of our unborn child to bed and make sweet passionate love to each other all night long" he ended his little speech by nibbling on Severus's earlobe.**

**Many hours later Hermione was already fast asleep snuggled in between the two wizards, Severus turned onto his side, his hand rested protectively over Hermione's stomach "Thank you Luc for what you said earlier" he said softly.**

**"I say nothing I don't mean Severus you know that" Lucius replied, his voice heavy with sleep "now turn that brain off and get some sleep, I've a feeling that Hermione wishes to tell Mr Potter our extraordinary good news."**

**Severus snorted "That should be as fun as a barrel full of Flobberworms."**

**"It's too late for sarcasm Severus, go to sleep" Hermione mumbled sleepily, entwining her fingers with his.**

**He lay there long after Hermione and Lucius were fast asleep thinking about what his future was going to hold, before falling asleep just as the suns rays were beginning to shine through a gap in the curtains.**

**A.N. Okay wow, now I know that I haven't updated in a gazillion years and so I just want to thank all my readers new and old alike for sticking with this story and for sending me lovely reviews, I love you all so much and hope you enjoyed this update.**

***Bisto kids was an advert for gravy run back in the 80's and 90's on UK telly.**

***I got Mumblemumps off HP lexicon and is a illness that leaves you bed ridden for quite a while.**


End file.
